The American Railroad Series
by Trainmaster97
Summary: Journy back to a time where steam engines ruled the rails. Meet Sam and all his friends as they meet new engines and sometimes get into trouble. I will try to make this series as realistic as possible, but some things will not be realistic. Big Thanks to my editor and partner D. J. Scales.
1. Prolouge

**Here's the prologue my new story… THE AMERICAN RAILWAY SERIES. I got the inspiration from the British Railway Stories by Simierski on YouTube. Hope you enjoy it. **

Prologue: The Abandoned Engine

_Kentucky 2013_

A man was standing in the middle of a field. He looked around, as if he was looking for something. He then heard a bark. "That must be George" thought the man. He walked a short distance before a dog ran up to him. "Hia George, where did you run off to" he asked as he pets the dog's head. George gave a huge bark and ran off in the direction he had just come. "Wait up George" called the man, and he ran off after him.

The man fallowed George across the field. He soon came up to a line of trees. He looked through the trees, and he saw George disappear behind them. "Stop George" he called as he rushed through the forest. After twisting through the trees, he found George sitting on something. "Hey George, what's gotten into you" he asked. Then he looked at what George was sitting on. "Is that, a buffer"? Then, he heard a voice. "Hello" said the voice. The man looked around, but he didn't see anything. "Who said that" he asked. "It was me" said the voice. Then George jumped off the buffer and ran ahead. "Again" complained the man. He fallowed George further into the forest. He then came to a clearing. "Oh my" said the man. He was looking at a rusty engine. It has lots of missing parts, its rods were cracked, and it looked very dirty. It was sitting on rails that ended in front of it and led somewhere else behind it. "What's this doing here" he wondered. "Hello" the voice said again. "Wait a minute" he said, and he walked to the front of the locomotive. And on the front, was a face.

"Hello" the locomotive said again. "Uh, uh, hello" said the man "who are you"? "My name is Sam" said the locomotive happily "what's yours"? The man was silent for a moment. "Uh, my name is Jeff, Jeff Shaw" he said slowly. "Hello Jeff, nice to meet you. As you can guess, I don't get many visitors" the engine said happily. "I see, but I have to know, what kind of engine are you"? Sam gave a bigger smile. "I'm a steam engine. I'm a 4-6-2 Pacific locomotive" replied Sam. "That's amazing, but how did you end up like this" asked Jeff. Sam gave a weak smile. "Progress. With the introduction of diesel locomotives, most of my kind where scrapped". Jeff looked horrified. "I'm so sorry" he replied, putting a hand on Sam's footplate. "It's okay; I know that there are still lots of steam engines out there that are preserved in museums. And some are still operating" he said happily. "I bet life was easier for you back before diesels Hu" said Jeff. "Yes, it was a grand time" said Sam "would you like to hear about it"? Jeff smiled "Of course I would". "Okay" said Sam "let's start from the beginning".

**Hope you liked the prologue; the next chapter will be the official start. **


	2. Waking up and Starting up

**Here's the official start of my series. Hope you enjoy it. Note: This takes place in a different state then the prologue takes place. **

Chapter 1: Waking up and Starting up

_Indiana 1940_

Black was all around him. He could hear strange noises. "What are those noises" he thought. Suddenly a light appeared in the distance. "What's that" he thought. The light started to get closer, and he felt scared. Soon the light started to engulf him. "Awe" he screamed.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was in the middle of a huge workshop. There were big engines in siding and small engines pulling parts about and some pulling the big locomotives in and out. "What is this place" he thought. "Hello there, glad to see your awake" said a voice. The thing looked down, and there was a man standing right in front of him. "Who are you" the thing asked. "My name is Richard, I'm in charge here" the man said happily. "What's 'Here'" the thing asked. "This is the Indianapolis railroad works" said Richard. "What am I doing here" the thing asked "and WHAT am I". Richard smiled "What you are is a steam engine. And the reason you are here is because you were just finished being built." The locomotive had a confused look. "I'm a… steam engine" he asked. "Yes you are, uh," Richard said while rubbing his chin. "What is it" the locomotive asked. "I just remembered you don't have a name" he said looking at him. Richard thought harder, and then he smiled. "I got it, how about, Sam". The locomotive thought for a moment. "Ya, Sam sounds good" he said with a smile. "Good, Sam it shall be", and then Richard left.

"Wait, what's going to happen to me" called Sam. "Don't worry" said a voice. Then a small locomotive pulled up next to Sam. "I'll take you outside so they can fire you up" said the small locomotive. "Fire me up" said Sam in a confused way. "It means they'll get you ready to leave" said the small engine as it puffed to a set of points that would switch it onto Sam's line. "Oh, but where am I going" asked Sam. "How should I know, I'm just a shunter" he said while he coupled up to Sam. "Let's go" said the small locomotive as he puffed forward, pulling Sam with him. When they arrived outside, the shunter took Sam to a strange machine in the middle of the yard. "What's this" asked Sam. "It's called a turntable, it turns engines around" said the shunter as it pulled Sam onto the table. Soon Sam was on the table and was uncoupled from the shunter. "Well I have to get back to work, good luck" said the shunter as it switched onto a new line and steamed back to the workshop.

Soon three men arrived. Two were dressed in suits; the other was dressed in blue overalls. "Hello, who are you" asked one of the suited men. "Uh, my name is Sam. Who are you three" he asked. "I'm your new driver" the suited man replied. "And I'm your fireman" said the other. "What are a driver and fireman" Sam asked. "A driver controls you and tells you where to go. That's my job" said the first suited man. "And a fireman keeps your fire going and helps the driver. That's my job" said the other suited man. "Okay, but who are you" Sam asked the man in overalls. "I'm the turntable operator, I help turn the table" he replied happily. "Oh, okay then" said Sam. "Now let's get you turned around and fired up" said the driver.

Soon the turntable operator was turning a handle. This was causing the table to spin around slowly. While the table was spinning, Sam was taking in all the sights of the yard. There were lots of buildings, strange huts near the tracks, and lots and lots of engines. "This place if very busy" said Sam, still looking around. "This is the most important workshop in Indiana, that's why it so busy" said the driver, which was in front of Sam. Soon the turntable stopped and Sam was looking at a track that led away from the workshop. Soon another shunter pulled up to him. "Now it's time to get you some coal and water" said the fireman. "Why" asked Sam. "Because that's what makes you move" he replied. The shunter backed up to Sam, and the turntable operator tightened the coupling. "Here we go" said the shunter. Soon they were off.

The shunter took Sam to two structures that where on the side of the track. "What are these things" said a confused Sam. "This is a water tower and coal hopper" said the Fireman. Sam was pulled under the water tower until his tender was directly under a nozzle on the tower. The fireman climbed onto the top of the tender and opened a cap for a tank. "Were good" he shouted to the driver. The driver then climbed a ladder that lead to a handle on the side of the tower. When he reached the top, he grabbed the handle and pulled it down. Soon water gushed from the nozzle and into tank. Sam watched as the water continued to enter the tank. "That's enough" shouted the fireman. The driver let go of the handle and the water stopped. The fireman closed the lid and climbed down from the tender. "Was that it" asked Sam. "Yep" said the driver. "Great, so I can move on my own now" he asked. "Nope, we still need to get you some coal and start your fire" he replied. So the shunter moved Sam forward to another structure. "This is a coal hopper, it loads coal into engines" said the shunter. He moved Sam forward until his tender was under the chute. "Open it up" called the fireman. Soon coal came down the chute and fell into Sam's tender. After ten minutes, his tender was full of coal. "Is that it" Sam asked. "We just have to light you fire and you can go" said the driver. So he and the fireman climbed into Sam's cab.

Soon Sam's fire was lit and burning nicely. The shunter had left minutes ago, so now it was just Sam. "You ready to move Sam" called the driver. "You bet I am" Sam called back. So the driver started turning nobs and pulling levers. Then he slowly opened the throttle. Sam's pistons hissed, and soon his wheels started to turn. "I'm moving, I'm moving" said cheered happily. He gained more speed as the fireman shoveled more coal into his firebox. Then Sam saw a sign ahead. "You are now leaving Indianapolis railroad works" Sam read. "Yep, time to get you to your new railroad" called the driver. Sam smiled as they got onto the main line. "New home, here we come" he said happily.

**Hope you liked chapter one. Sorry that the only permanent character introduced was Sam. The next chapter will see him on his new railway. If you have a good idea for a character, PM me or leave a review. **


	3. Welcome to the Railway

**Time for a new chapter. This will be the start of Sam's life on the railway. Hope you enjoy it and thank you to all that sent in character ideas. If more are sent, I will find a place for them in my series. **

Chapter 2: Welcome to the railway

Sam grew more and more excited. He was on the main line traveling to his new home. "I can't wait to see all the engines that are there" he said. "I bet they'll give you a big welcome" called his driver. This caused Sam to smile even bigger. Soon they arrived at a set of points. One continued on the main line. The other led away from it. Then a man walked out of a small building near the tracks. "Which track are ya taking" he asked. "The left track" called the fireman. So the man walked back into the building. Sam looked at the points, and they soon changed so he could puff down the left track. "Thank you" Sam called as he moved over the points. "No prob, see ya later" the man called.

Soon Sam was puffing proudly along the line. He was on the left track of a three track road. "We're almost there Sam" called the driver. Sam's smile grew even bigger. Then Sam looked ahead. They were coming up to some mountains. Then they were running through a two track valley. "Wow, this place is beautiful" Sam said as he took in the sights. "It shure is" called his driver. But then Sam and his driver and fireman heard a loud rumble. "What could that be" thought Sam. Then a huge locomotive rushed past. Wind blew into Sam's face. "Fizzling Fireboxes, what was that" he asked. "It was a big engine, that's what it was" said his fireman. "Well I think he needs to slow down" huffed Sam. Soon they left the valley and where puffing through tall hill sides. "This place has lots of mountains" commented the fireman. "There's probably a lot of accidents" said Sam.

They Sam left the hills and soon was puffing through a country side. "This is more like it" said the driver "flat and calm, that's what I like". "It's okay, but the valley was much more beautiful" said Sam. "All engines are different" said the fireman. But Sam wasn't listening; he was paying attention to the track ahead. He could see buildings coming into view. "Is that the railway" called Sam to his driver. "It's part of the railway" he called back. Sam was soon puffing past many homes. There were kids playing in yards, but they all stopped and waved at Sam when he passed by. His driver blew the whistle as a thank you. "It's nice of them to wave" said Sam. They then left the houses behind and were coming up at what looked like a huge mountain area. "What's that up ahead" asked Sam. "That's the big city, it's where your new railway is" said the fireman. Sam smiled as they entered the city.

Words could only just describe what Sam was thinking. Everywhere he looked he saw people, cars, theaters, dinners, and many, many stores. "Wow, this place is amazing" said Sam, not looking away from all the sights. They then left the city, and Sam's face lit up. He was entering a huge rail yard. There were freight cars and coaches everywhere. "This place is huge. It's much bigger than the workshop" he said as they puffed further into the yard. Then the sight of a huge station came into view. It had ten platforms and a huge glass roof. There were currently no engines near the platform. "Where is everyone" asked Sam as he pulled in. "There probably off working" said the driver. Sam steamed slowly to a stop. He looked around, there were only passengers standing around. Some of them looked and whispered when Sam pulled in.

Then a man in a black suit walked over to Sam. "Aw, you must be Sam" he said. "Yes, and who might you be" Sam asked. Then his driver and fireman ran up to the man. Then they turned to Sam and gave him an angry look. "Sam, you should respect your controller" said the driver. Sam was shocked; he then looked at the man. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir" he said sadly. "Ah, it's okay Sam. But as I was saying, welcome to The Grand Central Railway" the man said happily. "Thank you sir. Oh, and what may I call you" Sam asked. "Call me Mr. Copper" he said happily. "Ok Mr. Copper. Now may I ask, where are all the other engines"? Mr. Copper smiled. "There off doing their jobs of course". But then a 2-8-0 Baldwin tender engine pulled up. Mr. Copper turned around and smiled. "Aw, Jake, right on time. And it's a good thing you arrived first, I would like you to meet Sam, he's our newest engine". The engine looked at Sam and smiled. "Hello Sam, nice to meet you. Welcome to the Grand Central Railway" Jake said happily. Sam gave a weak smile. "Hello" he said quietly. "Now Jake, I would like you to take Sam on a tour of the railway" said Mr. Copper. "Yes sir" said Jake. So Mr. Copper left. "Okay Sam, let's get rolling". So Sam's driver and fireman hopped back into his cab and reversed him out of the station.

After they had found a turntable and spun Sam around, Jake and Sam puffed down the line away from the yards. "First stop, the quarry" said Jake. So they puffed down another line. Then they came to a long valley with one rail running through it. But unlike the other valley, this one was bare and plant less. "Why aren't there any trees or plants here" asked Sam. "Because they keep digging into the side of the valley for rock" replied Jake. Then they left the valley and came up to a huge area surrounded by high cliffs and piles of stone. "Welcome to the High hill quarry" said Jake. Sam looked around. There were many machines pounding away at the sides of the mountain. Other machines were loading slate into waiting freight cars. Then Sam heard a whistle. "Who's that" asked Sam. Jake chuckled "why that would be Samantha, she's in charge of taking cars of slate away" replied Jake. Soon a Mogul 2-6-0 tender engine came around a corner. "Oh, hi Jake, what brings you here" asked Samantha. "I'm showing the new engine around" he replied. Samantha looked behind Jake and saw Sam. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled. "He does look pretty nice" she said. "Don't start staring at him just yet, we still have places to go" said Jake. And they his driver reversed him down the line, causing Sam to reverse to.

When they got back on the main line, they headed off in another direction. "Now Sam, let's go check out the logging station" said Jake. So they soon arrived at the logging station. "We get all our logs from here" he said as Sam watched some logs float down the river. But then something flew past the right side of Sam. "What was that" Sam asked. "Oh no" sighed Jake. Then something else flew past Sam's left. "Not those two" said Jake. After he said this, two small red 0-4-0 tank engines pulled up on either side of Sam. "Hello, who are you" the said in unison. "Uh, my names Sam" he said "who are you two"? "Sam, meet Tina and Lucy" said Jake in an annoyed tone. "We pull freight cars about" said Lucy. "And we work here sometimes" said Tina. "Okay Sam, time to go" said Jake as he pulled away, with Sam fallowing him.

While they puffed away, Sam spoke to Jake. "Are you okay Sam, you look like your annoyed" he asked. "Ya I'm fine, it's just that the last three engines you've met are very annoying sometimes" said Jake. Then Sam's driver poked a head out of the cab window. "We need to take on some more water Sam" he called. "There's one by the next station" said Jake. So when they arrived at the next station, Sam stopped by the water tower. "How do you like the railway so far Sam" asked his driver. "It's very nice" he replied. Then Sam heard another whistle. "Who's that" he thought. Then a Stainer Mogul pulled up with some freight cars. "Hello Gove, what's with this locomotive" it asked. "Oh Sam, this is Josh. He comes from England" said Jake. "Oh my" said Sam. "He's a mixed traffic engine. He can pull both coaches and freight cars easily". "That's amazing" said Sam. "It is, but I don't like to boast. Anyway, I must go, can't be late" and with that, Josh rolled away. Jake huffed "he says he doesn't like to boast, but a while ago he boasted all the time". Soon Sam's tank was full. "Ready to roll" said the fireman. "Great, I got one last place to show you today" said Jake, and he puffed away, with Sam not far behind.

Jake took Sam along a long track. "Where are we going" he asked. "You'll see" said Jake. They then came up to a large tunnel. Sam's light went on when he puffed through. When they came out on the other side, Sam was very surprised. It was a huge coaling plant. There were chutes and cars filled with coal everywhere. "This is our railways main coaling plant" said Jake. "This place is huge" said Sam as he and Jake puffed forward. Sam looked to his left and saw a big train of coal cars. "They must be ready to take" said Jake. "I could take them" said Sam happily. "I don't think so, the engine who is assigned to take them wouldn't like it" said Jake cautiously. "And who would that be" asked Sam. "It would be me" said a voice. Then a Pennsylvania 0-6-0 Slope back Tender Engine pulled up beside Sam. "Sam, meet Jurina" said Jake. Jurina had an angry look on her face. "You think just because your big you can come in here and take my coal cars" she asked. "Well, uh, you see" said Sam. "Well the answers no, these are my coal cars" and she then backed up onto the train. When she was coupled up, she left. "Whoa, she's fierce" said Sam. "Only when you try to take here coal cars" said Jake. "Mental note, never touch Jurina's coal cars" thought Sam as he fallowed Jake out of the coaling plant.

Soon they arrived back at the station. Mr. Copper was there waiting for them. "Thank you Jake for taking Sam around. You can go and rest up for the day" he said. "Thank you sir" and with that Jake left. "So, what do you think of the railway so far" Mr. Copper asked Sam. "Well sir, all I can say is, I think I'm going to like it here" he said with a smile.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Note: not all the main characters were introduced in this chapter. The next chapter will finish that up. Remember if you have an idea for a character, PM me or leave a review. The character's basis has to have been made before 1940.**


	4. First Day

**Here's chapter three, hope you like it. Big thanks to D. J. Scales for all the ideas. NOTE: I AM NO LONGER TAKING NEW CHARACTER IDEAS. I will ask for more when I need them. **

Chapter 3: First Day

Sam was running along the line at high speeds. His fire was burning and the wind whipped past his face. "This is great" he said out loud. He then left the main line and fallowed a track that he knew led to the mountains. Soon he was high on the cliffs of the mountain. He looked down and saw the huge valley below. Sam looked scared. "It's okay, I'll be fine" he said to himself. But then, he hit a bump in the track. Because he was going too fast, be flew off the rails and into the valley. "Aw, help" he yelled. He came closer to the bottom, and then he hit it.

Sam's eyes flew open. He looked around; he was parked in a shed filled with freight cars. The sun was just rising over the yard. Sam was staying in the freight shed for right now, because his place at the main sheds was still being built. "Oh, it was just a dream" he said happily. Because he didn't want to experience that dream again, he stayed awake till his driver and fireman came two hours later.

"Ready for work Sam" asked his fireman as he gave Sam a quick look over. "Yep" he said happily.

Soon they lit Sam's fire and pulled him out of the shed. They moved through the yards until they pulled up to the station. Jake was there with some freight cars.

"Hello Sam, how did you sleep" asked Jake. "Uh, fine" said Sam. "That's good" said Jake, then the conductors whistle blew. "Oh, time to go. Talk to ya later Sam" and with that Sam left.

"So what am I doing today" Sam asked his driver. "We're going to be taking some freight cars of machinery to the quarry" he said.  
Then Sam heard a whistle. Then he felt a bump from behind him. "What's going on" he asked.

Sam heard a sliding noise, then a NYC 0-8-0 locomotive pulled up next to him. "Hello there, you must be Sam" said the engine nicely.

"Yes, and who are you" Sam asked. "My name is Otis, I do the shunting around the yard".

"That's interesting" said Sam. Then his driver yelled out. "Time to go Sam". Sam looked at Otis. "Well I got to go, talk you later" and then Sam left.

Sam was soon out of the yard and heading towards the track that led to the quarry. On the way, Josh passed him. He was pulling a train of what looked like fifteen freight cars. "You got a pretty big load Josh" Sam yelled.

Josh smiled "Don't worry, I'm used to pulling heavy loads". Then Josh rushed past Sam and disappeared down the line.

Soon Sam left the main line and was heading down the path to the quarry. When he puffed in, he looked for Samantha. "Where is she" he asked himself. He puffed round a bend and saw her near the loading dock.

"Hey Samantha" yelled Sam as he blew his whistle. Samantha looked forward and smiled. "Hello Sam, welcome back to the quarry" she said happily. "Good to be back" said Sam "so what's new"?

"The workmen are waiting for the new machinery to get here" she replied. "Machinery" said Sam as he narrowed his eyes and smiled "do you mean like this".

Samantha looked behind him and saw the flatbeds of machines. "Yes, that's it. Thanks for bringing it, I don't think I could have done it by myself" she said with a big smile. "That's why I was assigned to bring it" said Sam. Then he and Samantha laughed.

So Sam's driver uncoupled Sam from the flatbeds. "Time to leave Sam" called the fireman. "Okay" said Sam and he turned back to Samantha "well I leaving, see ya around". Samantha gave him that look she had given him yesterday. "Ya, see you later" she said happily. So Sam's driver reversed him to the nearby turntable. When he was turned around, he took the track out of the quarry.

"So where are we going now" Sam asked. "To the logging mill to pick up some flatbeds of logs" said his driver. So when they had left the valley and gotten back on the main line, they raced to the logging mill.

When they arrived, Tina and Lucy were pulling and pushing flatbeds full of logs. "Hello Tina, hello Lucy" said Sam as he stopped by the log cutting machines. "Hey Sam" said Tina as she pushed a flatbed in front of another and then switched tracks. "Nice to have you back" said Lucy as she pushed a flatbed in front of the one Tina had shunted.

Soon there was a long train of six flatbeds of logs. "Whoa, that's going to be heavy, but I can handle it" said Sam.

Tina and Lucy looked at each other, and then they burst out laughing. "That's hilarious" said Tina. "So funny" said Lucy. But Sam was confused. "What do you mean funny" he asked.

"These flatbeds aren't for you" said Lucy. "Then who are they for" he asked. "Him" said Tina.  
As soon as she said this, a 2-6-6-2 Articulated Saddle Tank pulled up near the flatbeds. The engine looked at Sam and smiled.

"Why hello there, you must be Sam, the new engine. Am I correct" the engine asked. "Yes I am, and who are you" Sam asked. "My name is Seamus" he replied. "Well it's nice to meet you Seamus" said Sam.

Then Tina and Lucy rushed passed with some flatbeds. Seamus stared at the two as they sped away. "Impudent little engines; that would never suit my controller" he fumed. "I can see you don't like them messing around" said Sam. "Of course, if they aren't working then there just getting in the way" Seamus said sternly.

"So anyway, what's your job here" Sam asked. Seamus gave a big smile. "I'm the main logging engine here. If you need logs somewhere, you talk to me" he said proudly. "I'll remember that" said Sam as he gave a weak smile. "Yes, I've worked with logs my whole life. I even got the name 'Master of the Logging Railroad'. And because of my performance, I was sent to England to help set up the logging station on Misty Island. It was hard but when it was finished I loved how it looked. I just hope the engines that are there now and that will work there in the future take everything seriously" said Seamus. "You can only hope" Sam replied.

So Seamus backed onto his train. Then he called out "Tina, Lucy, come over here"! Within a few seconds Tina and Lucy had screeched to a stop beside him. "Okay, now I need you two to arrange Sam's flatbeds. And try not to mess around so much" Seamus pleaded.

"We won't" the two said in unison. "Good, now I must go, can't be late" and with that Seamus puffed away. But as soon as he was out of sight, Tina and Lucy sped away. "Great, now I'm alone with the mischief makers" sighed Sam.

After half an hour, Sam's train of four flatbeds was ready. "Let's get a move on Sam" called the driver. "Ya, the sooner I get out of here the better" Sam muttered. Soon Sam was on his way, puffing proudly along the line. "So where are these logs going" Sam asked. "To the mountains; someone ordered them so they can build a log cabin.

But Sam wasn't listening, he was remembering the dream he had last night. "Uh, do we really have to deliver the logs, couldn't Seamus do it" he asked nervously. "Can't he's taking other logs to the new neighborhood to build new homes there" he driver called back.

Sam grew more nervous, he didn't want to go to the mountains.

They puffed through a low valley and then turned onto a track the led up the side of the mountain. Sam grew even more nervous as they climbed higher and higher.

Soon they came to a flat piece of track. Sam looked down at the valley below. "This is just like my dream" he thought. Then he started to slow down. "Why are we slowing down, not that I'm complaing" he asked his driver. "There's some bumpy track ahead, if where not careful we could hit one and come flying off the tracks" he said.  
After hearing his, Sam shut his eyes tight. He could feel little bumps in the track under his wheels. "Please let it be over soon" he thought. Then suddenly he came to a stop. He opened his eyes and saw that he was beside an unloading dock. "Where are we" Sam asked. His driver walked to the front of him.

"Where are the unloading dock, how do you expect us to unload the logs" his driver asked in a sarcastic way. Sam smiled "at least I didn't come off".

After the logs had been unloaded, Sam set off back down the mountain. As he puffed back onto the main line, he said to himself. "I guess the mountain isn't so scary after all", and with that he puffed back to the station to do more work.

**That's the end of this chapter. The few chapters will introduce 4 new passenger trains. **


	5. Passenger Duties

**The next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 5: Passenger Duties

Sam was dozing in the sun one day. He had just come back from a hard day's work and was looking forward to some sleep. "The sun shining down on me makes me feel nice" he said happily. But then a car pulled up to the goods shed. Then Mr. Cooper stepped out and walked over to Sam. "Oh, hello Mr. Copper, what are you doing here" Sam asked. "I have news for you Sam. Unfortunately our North Passenger Train Matthias is at the repair yards getting matinance on his pistons. So until he comes back, you will be taking over his passenger duties" said Mr. Copper. Sam smiled "of course sir, it will be nice for a change".  
"Good, now I need you to report to the station tomorrow morning. But first you are to go to the logging station and collect one flatbed of logs to take to the station" said Mr. Copper. "Of course sir" said Sam. So then Mr. Copper left. "This is great, I get to pull passenger trains" Sam said happily. And so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Sam's driver and fireman fired him up and pulled him out of the shed. He moved through the yard and switched onto the line that would take him to the logging station. "Remember Sam, this is a big day for you" said his driver. "I know" said Sam.

Soon they were puffing through a small valley. It was so small that only two tracks could go through it. Then, Sam heard a familiar rumble. "It's that noise I heard on the day I arrived" said Sam. Then something flew past Sam, once again blowing wind into his face.

"Not that engine again" Sam huffed "if I ever meet him, I'll give him a stern talking to". But he tried to forget it as he arrived at the logging station.

When he had collected the flatbed, he set off back to the station. "Now I get to pull passenger trains" Sam said happily.  
Soon he pulled into the station. But when he did, there was already an engine there. It was coupled to six coaches. Soon Sam pulled up so he could see the front of an engine. From the looks of things, he was looking at a LMS Coronation Class locomotive. The engine looked at Sam and smiled.

"Hello, who are you" the engine asked. "Uh, my name is Sam, what's yours" he asked. "My name is Princess Merida, but you can just call me Merida" she said.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Merida" said Sam. Then Otis came and took away the flatbed of logs Sam has brought. "Thank you Otis" said Sam. "No problem Sam, I'll leave this in a siding and bring your coaches" he said as he puffed by Sam and set off to the yards.

"So Sam, how's your day been so far" asked Merida. "It's been okay, but this big steam engine rushed past me today while I was passing through the valley" said Sam in a huff. Merida had a curious look on her face. "Was this engine orange and silver" she asked. Sam thought hard "ya, I think it was". "Oh my, then that means that it was" but she couldn't say any more before a large orange and silver engine pulled in.

Sam looked at the engine. It looked like a Southern Pacific Railway GS 3. "Sam, this is Albus" said Merida. Albus looked at Sam. He had a smug look on his face. "So this is Sam, I've heard about you from Jake" said Albus. Sam gave Albus an angry look. "And I know you; you flew past me today and on the day I came here". Albus smug look stayed.

"Oh, so you were the slow engine that I passed". Sam grew furious "I'm not slow; I can be just as fast as you". Albus started to laugh "YOU, be better than ME. Please, I'm the fastest engine on this railway. But that makes me wonder, what are you doing here" he asked. "Matthias is at the works, so I'm taking his place" said Sam angrily.

"Oh, I see, but why pick someone so slow" Albus asked snootily. But before Sam could say anything, a conductor's whistle sounded. "Oh, so sorry, I must be off. I can't wait around like some engines" and with that, Albus puffed away.

Sam fumed as he watched Albus speed away. "Bossy Boiler" said Sam angrily. "Just try to ignore him Sam, he'll get what's coming to him" said Merida. Then Otis arrived with Sam's coaches. When they were coupled behind him and the passengers had boarded, he set off.

So for the rest of the day, Sam puffed through hills and mountains, sped through country sides, and rushed through forests. It was hard work, but Sam was enjoying himself, and so were the passengers.

Sam soon arrived at the last stop for the day. It was late, the sun was beginning to set. After the passengers had gotten off and new ones boarded, Sam puffed on back to the station.

When he arrived, Jake and Merida were there too. "Hello guys, how is everyone" he asked. But Merida and Jake were silent. "Is something wrong" Sam asked.

Jake spoke up "Albus should have been back by now, but he's not". Sam was surprised, he would have expected and engine like Albus to always be on time. But then Mr. Copper walked up. "Sam and Jake, your help is needed" he said urgently.

"What's wrong" asked Jake. "Albus' brakes have melted going down the hill too fast. He's stuck and so are the passengers. Jake I need you to go and collect the passengers and coaches. Sam, I need you to take Albus to the works" said Mr. Copper. "Yes sir" said Sam and Jake. So their drives pulled them out of the station and towards the big hill.

Albus was sitting on the bottom of the hill. His fire had been put out and there was hot liquid metal dripping from behind his wheels. "This is so embarrassing" he said to himself "why didn't my brakes work at the top of the hill like they were supposed to". Then he heard two whistles, and then Sam and Jake pulled up. "Hello Albus" said Jake. "Are you being a fast and special engine" said Sam, who was holding back a laugh. Albus' cheeks went red as his driver uncoupled him from the coaches.

Jake went behind him and took the coaches and passengers back to the station. Meanwhile, Sam backed up onto Albus. "Don't worry Albus, we'll get you to the works and then you'll feel better" said Sam. So his driver opened the throttle and they set off towards the works.

When they arrived at the works, Sam looked around. There were small buildings with lights coming from them, and some that made loud banging noises. Soon Sam and Albus approached the largest building there. It wasn't as big as the Indianapolis railroad works, but it was almost the same size.

Sam pulled in with Albus. Inside there were men hurrying about and two shunters pushing cars full of parts around. Then a man in a grey suit walked up to Sam's cab. "Ah, thank you for bringing Albus here. Leave him where he is and one of our shunters will get him" the man in the suit said to Sam's driver. So the fireman uncoupled Sam from Albus. He hopped back into the cab and rolled Sam onto the turntable.

When Sam had been turned around, he puffed out of the building. He was about to leave, but then a DRG Class 01 locomotive pulled up next to him. "Why hello there, and who might you be" the engine asked. "My name is Sam, what's yours" Sam asked. The engine chuckled "my name is Matthias". Sam gasped "your Matthias, well it's very nice to meet you". "Same, so what are you doing here" asked Matthias. "I was just dropping off Albus because his breaks had melted" said Sam.

Matthias let out a huge laugh "I always knew he would get what he deserved one day". "Well, it had to happen sometime" said Sam.

"Well since I'm ready to go, want to puff back to the yards with me" asked Matthias. "Of course" said Sam, so then he and Matthias left the works.

On the way back to the station, Sam and Matthias talked. "So what's your job around here" asked Matthias. "Well, I mostly pull freight cars, but today I did your job" he responded. "Oh, well thanks for doing that, but didn't you feel tired getting up so early" asked Matthias. But Sam was confused. "What do you mean, I got up at nine, same as always" said Sam. Now Matthias was confused "that doesn't make sense. I'm supposed to pull the first train of the day. Has my schedule been changed" he asked. "I don't know, but let's just be happy your back" Sam said happily, and Matthias couldn't help but smile.

When they pulled into the station, Mr. Copper was waiting for them. "Well done Sam, thank you for helping Albus". Sam smiled "it was my pleasure sir". Then Mr. Copper turned to Matthias. "It's good to have you back Matthias" he said. "Good to be back sir. I can't wait to start pulling passenger trains again tomorrow" said Matthias happily.

"Well, about that Matthias, I'm afraid you won't be pulling trains for a while" said Mr. Copper.  
Matthias was shocked "but why sir"? "Because we've decided that it's time for your coaches to be refurbished. Until then, you'll be doing Sam's work" said Mr. Copper. Matthias didn't know what to say, but Sam did. "Wait, if he's doing my work, what am I going to be doing" he asked. Mr. Copper gave a big smile. "Well, until Albus is repaired, I am giving you his jobs" he said to Sam.

Sam gasped, he was going to do Albus' work. "Really, oh thank you sir" said Sam happily. "You're welcome Sam, now puff back to the sheds, it will be a busy day tomorrow" and with that Mr. Copper left. "This is going to be amazing" said Sam as he rolled out of the station, leaving a still shocked Matthias behind.

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed this chapter. More characters will be introduced in the next one. **


	6. Little Engines

Chapter six: Small Engines

It was an important day on the Grand Central. Today was going to be Sam's first day doing Albus' work. Albus' job was doing stopping passenger trains and the mail. Sam knew it was hard work, but he didn't mind, Sam liked hard jobs.

Sam was awake at his shed. The sun was just rising over the yards. Soon his driver and fireman arrived. "Ready for today Sam" asked his driver and he looked him over. "Of course I am" he said happily. After his fire had been lit, Sam was moved out of the shed and set off towards the station.

It was a surprise to Sam to see so many people on the platform. He could only think about how Matthias would get up earlier than this every day. But Sam waited patiently while Otis got his coaches. When his coaches had been coupled up and the passengers had boarded, he set off.

Soon the day was half way through. Sam was on tracks he had never seen before. It was a good thing that the signalman was in control of where he went. Then Sam pulled into a big station. It consisted of three platforms. There were two on the side and one in the middle. Between the two side ones and the middle one there were three tracks. Sam was on the track that was next to the middle platform.

But Sam was looking at the tracks that were on the opposite side of the platform he was parked next to. They were very small, too small for him to fit on. Sam saw that his driver was looking over his brakes; he decided to ask him about the tracks. "Excuse me driver, I have a question" said Sam. His driver walked over "what is it" he asked. "Why are those tracks so small" he asked.

His driver smiled "that's Narrow Gauge track" he said. But Sam was still puzzled "What's Narrow Gauge" he asked. "Narrow Gauge engines are like you, except their smaller, and their wheels are closer together. That track is built so they can run" said his driver. Sam was amazed; he couldn't wait to see a Narrow Gauge engine. Well he didn't have to wait long.

A rack of four coaches appeared at the platform, but there wasn't and engine. "What" said Sam, but then he heard a whistle. Then a small blue locomotive appeared. It was a Fletcher Jennings 0-4-2 steam locomotive. Sam gazed at the small engine. The engine smiled back "Hello, who are you" he asked. "Oh, my name is Sam, who are you" asked Sam. "My name is Ron, nice to meet you" he said with a smile. "So, is this your train" asked Sam. Ron starred, and then he laughed. "Ha, ha, no, I'm the shunter here; I collect the coaches for those who are ASSIGNED to pull them". Sam smiled, but then the conductors whistle blew. "Oh, time for me to go, by Ron" said Sam, and he left.

Ron smiled, and then he set off to get more coaches. By the time he got back, an engine was coupling up to the coaches he had brought earlier. It was a Milwaukee Road class A Atlantic. "Hello Kat" said Ron. Kat smiled "hello Ron, thanks for getting my coaches ready on time" she said happily. After the passengers had boarded the coaches, Kat puffed away. So Ron pulled the coaches to the other platform. Then another locomotive pulled up. It was a Milwaukee Road Class F7 4-6-4 Hudson. "Hello Ron" said the engine. "Hello Royce" said Ron "I got your coaches ready". Royce smiled "thank you" he said happily. Soon he had switched tracks and had coupled up to his coaches. Soon the passengers had boarded, and then Royce puffed away. Ron then went back to work.

Two hours later, Ron was pushing coaches around the yards. He had just shunted two old coaches into a siding when the yard manager walked up to his driver. He walked to him, said something, and then walked away. "We go news Ron; we have to take a train of slate from the quarry to the transfer yards. Josh will be waiting there to take it away" said his driver. Ron gave two big toots of his whistle. "Alright, let's go" he said eagerly. So his driver climbed back into the cab, and then they set off.

When Ron arrived at the quarry, he found a train of eight cars of slate waiting for him. His driver backed him down onto the cars, and then the shunter coupled his up. Ron then left the quarry and set off towards the transfer yards.

Ron was rolling along the line to the transfer yards. Suddenly he approached a red signal near a set of points. "What's going on" asked Ron. Then the signalman walked out and talked to Ron's driver. "There's a problem Ron; we need to go to the Ballast Mine and pick up some ballast cars. Tenzin collected the first half and now we need to collect the rest" said Ron's driver. Ron smiled "Alright let's go" he said happily. I didn't matter if Ron had to do more work; he liked work, especially if it was something besides shunting. So the points were set and Ron set off towards the Ballast Mines.

Soon Ron had arrived at the Ballast mines and had coupled up to the wagons. He now had a train of twelve cars. He went to the nearby coal hopper and water tower to refuel. After he had gotten more coal and water, he left the mines and fallowed the track back to the main line. When he arrived at the points, he set off towards the transfer yards.

But there was trouble. Ron had arrived at a steep hill; he had to work hard to pull the heavy cars up it. But the cars were ready to cause trouble. "Let's have some fun" the giggled to each other. Then Ron reached the top of the hill. "Great, smooth sailing from here" he said, but he was wrong. The cars chance had come "On, On, On" they screamed as they bumped into each other. "Oh no" said Ron as he flew down the other side. "Chase him, bump him, throw him off the rails" screamed the cars. Ron's driver applied the brakes, but Ron was still going very fast. Ron reached the bottom of the hill and sped on.

Ron was approaching the transfer yards, if he didn't stop soon, there could be an accident. But then Ron had an idea. "Let's see how you like it" he said, and he used all his effort to bump the cars. The cars were surprised, so surprised that they stopped bumping into each other. Ron's driver was able to apply the brakes and stop the train. "Good thinking Ron" he said with a smile. Ron was happy, and after a quick look over, they set back off towards the transfer yards.

Ron then pulled into the yards. Tenzin, Josh, and Spike were there. "Hello (huff) guys (huff) I brought the slate and ballast cars" he said out of breath. "Hello Ron" said Tenzin, who was parked next to the unloading dock. So the nearby crane turned and started to unload Ron's cars. Soon his cars had been unloaded. "Good job guys" said Spike, and then he left. "Spikes right, great job" said Josh, and then he left.

At the end of the day, Ron was parked in the sheds. Tenzin and Kat were there to. Royce was still working. Ron was telling Kat and Tenzin about how he had stopped an accident with the trucks. "You did a great job Ron" said Kat. "Ya, not a single car were damaged" said Tenzin. Ron smiled "thanks guys" he said happily.

Then the manager arrived, he walked over to Ron. "Yes Ron, good job. Your driver told me all about how you handled the cars. I think you deserve a reward" he said happily. Ron smiled "Really, thank you sir". "your reward is that you will be doing Kat's passenger duties tomorrow" said the Manager. Ron smiled "thank you sir". "And Kat, you will be doing mail runs tomorrow" said the manager. "Yes sir" said Kat. Then the manager left. "This will be good practice for you Ron" said Kat. "Ya, just in case you need to pull passengers again some day" said Tenzin. Ron smiled, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ron left the sheds early. He arrived at Wayward station early so he could get his coaches. When he had, his driver coupled his to the front coach. Then Sam arrived "Hello Ron, got the coaches ready I see". "Actually, today I'm doing passenger duties" said a smiling Ron. "Nice, well I have to leave now, good luck" said Sam, and he puffed out of the station.

Ron smiled, but the coaches were upset. "What right does he have to come here and pull us. We want Kat back" the said to each other. Soon the passengers had boarded and Ron left the station.  
Ron was very careful with the coaches; he didn't bump them and stopped at every station perfectly. But the coaches were still upset. "We want Kat back, we need to get rid of Ron" they said to each other. Then Ron approached the hill that the trucks had pushed him down yesterday. "Now's our chance" said the coaches. They then held back "hold back, hold back" they said together. Ron's wheels spun as the coaches held back. "Come on, we'll upset the passengers" said Ron. But the coaches continued to hold back. But Ron had an idea "I'll show you" he said. Then he bumped the coaches back. They stopped holding back long enough for Ron to speed up and make it over the hill.

"Well done Ron" said his driver as they sailed down the other side of the hill. Ron smiled "thank you" he said happily.

Soon the day was over and Ron arrived back at Wayward station. Sam was waiting there to collect the passengers. "How was your first day Ron" asked Sam. "It was great" said Ron with a smile. Soon Sam left with the passengers. Then Kat pulled pulling the mail cars. "Hello Ron, did you enjoy pulling passengers today" she asked. Ron gave a weak smile "it was great, until the coaches held back on the hill". Kat gasped, then she reversed until she was looking at the coaches. She glared at them "why did you hold back" she asked angrily. The coaches looked worried "we just wanted you back, we only want you to pull us" said the front coach. Kat grew more angry "this is unexceptable, I will have to talk to the manager about this" she said sternly. Ron took the coaches to the yards and put them in a siding. Then he and Kat went back to the shed.  
When they arrived, Tenzin was there. "Hello Ron, so how was your first day as a passenger engine" he asked. Ron smiled "It was great, no problems" he said happily. Then he and Kat laughed, while Tenzin just gave a confused look.


	7. Truck Trouble

Chapter Seven: Truck Trouble

It was another day of the Narrow Central Railway. The engines were working hard. Ron was pushing coaches in the yard. Kat and Royce were collecting passengers. Tenzin was on his way to the Ballast Mines. And finally Murray was taking a train of twenty coal cars to the transfer yards.

Murray is a South African Class NG G16A 2-6-2+2-6-2. His job is to take heavy trains that others can't. He enjoys working with coal cars; it's his favorite job.

When Murray pulled into the transfer yards, Spike was waiting for him. Spike was a Class Ye3 steam locomotive. He smiled when Murray pulled in. "Hello Murray, thanks for bringing the coal". Murray smiled "No problem Spike" he said happily. So the nearby crane got to work. Soon all the coal had been unloaded and was now in Spike's freight cars. "Great job Murray, see you later" said Spike, and then he left.

Murray smiled, and was about to go and get more coal cars when the manager arrived. "Murray, I have a job for you. Tenzin has broken down on the way to the Ballast Mines. You will be taking over his job while he is at the works. But first I need you to collect Tenzin and take him to the works" he said seriously. "Yes sir, right away sir" said Murray. "Good" said the manager, and then he left. "Alright Murray, let's go get Tenzin" said Murray's driver. So Murray left to find Tenzin.

Tenzin had broken down a mile from the Ballast Mine. Tenzin is a JNR D51 2-8-2 Mikado. "Great, broken down on the job" he sighed. "It's not your fault Tenzin, it can happen to everyone" said his driver. Then he heard a whistle, and then Murray pulled up. "Hey Tenzin" said Murray. "Hello Murray, kind of got myself in a bad situation hu" said Tenzin. "It's okay; I'm going to take you to the works" said Murray with a smile. So Murray's driver moved him over the points to Tenzin's track. Then Murray backed down onto Tenzin. When he was coupled up, they set off to the works.

On the way to the works, they puffed on some track that was near some Standard Gauge track. Then they heard a whistle "Who's that" asked Murray. Murray soon found out, because as soon as he said this, a JNR C59 puffed up to them. "Hello there Tenzin, what happened to you" the engine asked. "Hello Roku, I broke down on the way to the mines, so Murray here is taking me to the works" said Tenzin. "Good to know, well I must hurry, can't be late, and I hope you get better" he shouted, before rushing ahead of them. "He seems nice" said Murray. "He is" said Tenzin.

Soon Murray and Tenzin pulled into the works. It was busy; men hurried about and sparks flew from different directions. Then the man who ran the works walked over. "Ah Murray, thank you for bringing Tenzin" he said with a smile. "No problem sir" said Murray. "Just leave him over near the welding machine, some of our men will have a look at him" said the man, who pointed at a machine near a siding. So Murray shunted Tenzin into the siding. "Thanks for the help Murray" said Tenzin. "No problem" said Murray.

Then Murray heard something. "Sounds like someone arguing" he said, and his driver moved him towards the sound.

They soon found the source of the noise; it was the man who was in charge of the works. He was yelling into a phone. "I know you need him, but he's not ready. We still need to check him" said the man. Someone on the other end of the phone said something in a stern voice. The man frowned "Okay, okay, I shall send him over with Murray" he said, and then he hanged up.

Murray quickly reversed back to where Tenzin was. The man in charge soon walked over. "Murray I have news for you; because Tenzin had broken down, we need you to take the new engine to the Narrow Central. He will be doing your jobs while you are doing Tenzin's". Murray smiled "yes sir". So Murray puffed away to meet the new engine.

Murray soon found him, he was on the turntable. There were men looking over him, checking his pistons, and stocking his fire. One of them looked over at Murray. "Okay everyone, were done here" he announced. So all the men, except for the engine's driver and fireman, left. Murray looked at the engine. From the looks of it, it was a Narrow Gauge Stainer Black Five 4-6-0 Mixed Traffic Engine.

"Uh, hello, what's your name" asked Murray. "Oh, my name is William" said the black five.

"Well it's nice to meet you William" said Murray. "Like wise" said William. But then Murray's driver cut it "Sorry to break up the chat guys, but we need to get back to the railway". "Right" said Murray. So William's driver opened the throttle, and he and Murray left the works.

On the way back to the yards, they chuffed past the standard gauge track. "What's that" asked William. "That's standard gauge track, the trains that run on that are way bigger than us" said Murray. Then, they heard a whistle. "Who's that" asked William. Then a Royal Hudson puffed up to them. "Hello Murray, who's this" asked the engine. "Hello Jaime, this is William; he's new" said Murray. "Nice to meet you William" said Jaime. "Same here" said William. "Well I have to leave, see ya" said Jaime, and the hurried away.

Finally Murray and William arrived at the transfer yards. The manger was waiting for them. "Good Job Murray, thank you for helping Tenzin".  
"Not a problem at all sir" said Murray. "And William, welcome to the Narrow Central Railway" he said to William. "Thank you sir" said William. "Now Murray, you are to go to the Ballast Mines to pick some ballast cars" said the manager. Then he turned to William "William, I need you to collect the coal cars from the yards". "Yes sir" they said together. So Murray puffed away to the ballast mines.

When Murray arrived at the mines, he saw a train of eighteen cars of ballast. "Whoa, pretty big load" he said as his driver reversed him back onto the train. But the freight cars weren't happy. "What happened to Tenzin. What business does he have to come here and take his place" the said to each other. Suddenly they had an idea. "Let's hold back" they giggled. Unfortunately, neither Murray nor his driver heard them.

After a quick check, Murray was ready to set off. "Let's go" said Murray as his driver fired him up. But Murray's wheels just spun and spun. "Come on, come on" said Murray, but the cars just continued to hold back. Murray tried hard; he sped up slightly. He didn't know how hard he was pulling. "Ouch" said the front car. When Murray heard this, he started thinking. "Let's speed up a little" said Murray. So his driver opened the throttle a little more. "Ouch" said the front car again, this time a little louder.

When the car said this, Murray smiled. "Speed up" he said happily. So Murray's driver opened the throttle even more. Murray's wheels were spinning so much that some sparks were flying. But the one who was really feeling the pain was the front car. It started to crack and snap. "I'm coming apart" said the car. Then all of a sudden, there was a big crack and Murray rushed forward. His driver stopped him, and then Murray looked back.

The front car was in pieces. The bottom frame had split, the sides were torn apart, and all the ballast had spilled out. "Oh my" said Murray. He was worried about what the manager would say. Well, he found out soon enough.

The manager arrived at the mine and hour later. He was riding in Eddy's cab. Eddy was a 0-4-0 well tank and back tank steam engine. The manager surveyed the scene, then he turned his attention to Murray.  
Murray was scared, he didn't know what the manager would say to him. But when the manager walked in front of him, Murray saw he was smiling. "So Murray, so you didn't know your own strength hu" he asked. "Uh, I guess not sir" said Murray with a fake smile. Then the manager walked back to the wreck of the ballast car.

"Looks like the frames had rusted" said the manager as he inspected the wreck. "Alright, lets get some men here to clean up this mess" he said to the mine manager. So the mine manager went to call the workmen. "Until then Murray, you can go get more coal and water" said the manager. "Yes sir" said Murray, and he hurried away.

After the workmen had arrived and cleared the track, Murray was called back to collect the rest of the train. When he arrived, he saw Eddy giving the trucks a stern talking to. "Thanks to you, that car has to be scrapped. Just wait till Tenzin hears about this" said Eddy sternly. The trucks all had sad looks. Soon Murray was coupled up, and then he set off.

He arrived at the transfer yards late. Spike, Josh, and William were there. Spike was there collecting the coal William had brought. Josh was waiting for Murray. When Murray pulled up next to William, Josh glarred at him. "What took you so long" he asked. "I, uh, had a little problem at the mines" said Murray. But there was no time to spare, so the crane sprang into action, and soon all Murray's cars were empty. "Thanks Murray, please don't be late next time" said Josh, and then he left.

Soon the sun was setting over the railway. The engines were finishing last minute jobs or being put up for the night. Murray was at the station with Eddy and Ron, he was telling them about what had happened at the mines before Eddy had arrived. "I still can't believe you pulled a ballast car apart" said Ron. "I didn't believe it until I saw the wreck" said Eddy. Murray smiled; he liked that people knew he was strong, but he didn't want anything like that to happen again.


	8. William's Trial

**Sorry for the wait, but it's time for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Williams Trial

The Narrow Central railway is always busy. There are always passengers to take and pickups to make.

William was taking some ballast cars to the transfer yards. On the way, he passed Murray; he was pulling ten coal cars. "Hey Murray, where are you going" asked William. "I'm taking these cars to the coal mine. I have to work on a big coal delivery and they need more cars" said Murray. After Murray flew by, William continued to the Transfer Yards.

When he arrived, Spike was there, ready to collect the ballast. "Hello Spike" said William. "Hello William, thanks for being quick" said Spike. So after the ballast had been loaded into Spikes cars, he hurried away.

Williams's driver was about to switch the points so they could go back to the Ballast Mines, but before they could the manager walked up. "Oh, hello sir" said William. "Hello William, now listen, I have a special job for you" he said with a happy but serious look. "What is it" asked William's driver. "Well, because it is summer, we have a lot of people coming to the city. That means that we have a lot more trains. Kat and Royce usually take care of the passengers, but with all the extra passengers they said they needed some help. So William, I have decided to put you on passenger duties for the time being" said the Manager. William gasped "really sir, I get to be a passenger engine" he asked. "Yes you will, you need to learn anyway, so this is the best time to do it" said the Manager with a smile. "Okay sir, we can do it" said Williams's driver. "Good, now report to Wayward Station, Ron will collect your coaches for you" said the Manager, and then he walked away.

So after uncoupling William from the ballast cars, the driver moved William down the line towards Wayward Station.

When he arrived, the station was full of passengers. There was also a big locomotive on the other platform. William gazed at it "uh, hello, who are you" he asked. "Oh hi, my name is Jaime, I'm a Royal Hudson locomotive. I pull trains to and from the west" he said with a smile. "Well my name is William, today is my first day pulling passengers" he said happily. "Oh, well a little advice, pulling passengers is different than pulling freight cars, you have to be really careful so the passengers don't get angry" said Jaime. "Oh, okay, thank you" said William. Then he felt a bump as Ron pushed William's coaches up to him.

Soon Jaime had left and the passengers had boarded. "Time to go William" said the driver. Now William concentrated "must be careful, must be careful" he said to himself. So his driver built up steam and they left the station.

William was being very careful; he did his best not to bump or be too rough with the coaches. The passengers were enjoying the trip, "This train is very gentle" they said to each other. Even the coaches were pleased "he seems like a nice puller, and he doesn't bump us" they said happily.

Later that day, William was starting to enjoy himself. "These places are much more colorful then the mines" he said with a smile. But then his driver looked ahead and saw something on the line. He pulled the brakes and soon the whole train came to a stop. William looked and saw sheep walking just inches from his buffer beam. "Oh no" said William. His driver got out and walked up to the front. "How did these sheep get here" he asked. William looked around, and then saw a small field to his left. The fence around his was broken. "That's the problem" said William to his driver. His driver looked at the broken fence than back to William. "Now how are we supposed to get them off the track" he asked. William thought hard, and then an idea flew into his funnel. "We can use my whistle to scare them away" he said with a smile. "Good idea" said the driver, and he rushed back to the cab. He blew William's whistle long and hard. The sheep heard the whistle and they were scared. They ran off the tracks and back to their field. "I'll call the farmer later and tell him to fix that fence" said the driver, and after restoking the fire, William was on his way once again.

The driver pushed William to his limits. He was flying down the track; he rushed round bends and sped through forests. "I mustn't be late, I mustn't be late" said William. The driver once again increased Williams speed. William was going so fast he thought he was going to come off the rails at a tight bend. But thankfully, he arrived at the station on time. It was sunset, and a big locomotive was waiting there with twelve coaches. William's driver reduced speed as they rolled up to the platform. William's cheeks were red and he was out of breath, but he was also glad that he had arrived on time. He looked up at the big engine on the other side of the platform. "Oh, hey there, my name is William, what's yours" he asked. The engine smiled "My name is Roku; I'm a JNR C59, nice to meet you. You look all out of puff, what happened" asked the big engine. "Oh, some sheep strayed onto the line and I had to stop and blow my whistle to get them to leave. My driver pushed me as hard as I could go so that I could get here on time" said William.

Suddenly, the big engine started to laugh. "Sheep strayed onto your line; that's what happened to Tenzin once when he had to fill in for Royce when he was ill and he was the only one available" laughed Roku. William stared, and then he started to laugh. "So, it can happen to anyone" he laughed. But their chat was cut short when the conductor's whistle blew. "Oh, well, time for me to go. Nice talking to you" said Roku, and his driver opened the throttle and pulled him out of the station.

Soon Roku was heading Far East, to a place he loved almost as much as the grand central. "Next Stop, BIGG CITY in New York" he said happily. The journey would be long, but in the end he would get to see his old Tugboat friends.

**Bet you can guess what's going to happen next. Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to work on my other stories. **


	9. Roku and the Star Tugs

**This chapter is for Thomas and TUGS fans. Enjoy. **

Roku and the Star Tugs

The sun was beginning to shine over the Eastern United States. While some people were sleeping, others were just beginning to wake up. Then there are those who were wide awake and working hard. But it wasn't only people who were up and working hard.

Roku was thundering down the line on his way to the Bigg City. He had entered New York a few hours ago, and he was nearing the city. "Almost there" he said to himself.

Two hours later the sun was shining over New York (state). Roku was at a water tower taking on water. "I hope the passengers don't mind the stop" said Roku to his driver. "I'm shure they won't, besides, most people are probably still asleep" said the driver with a smile. Soon Roku's tanks were full and he was once again on his way. Roku looked ahead and saw Bigg City coming into view. His driver got on the intercom "attention everyone, we are about to enter Bigg City; please prepare to depart" he announced. No sooner had the announcement had been made, Roku and the train entered the city.

Like its name implies, Bigg City was huge. There were buildings that reached up to the sky and roads that looked like they went on forever. There were also lots of railway lines. Everywhere you went was different.

Right now Roku was steaming through the city, many people waved at him as he passed by. When they did, his driver blew the whistle in reply. Soon they arrived at Bigg City's main station. It had eight platforms within a huge metal building. Roku's driver reduced steam and put on the brakes. Finally Roku stopped just beyond the platform. Soon all the passengers walked out of the coaches and to different places in the station. After everyone was off, the local shunter uncoupled Roku from the empty coaches. Roku had to make a return journey, but he wouldn't be leaving until 5 pm. Then a modified DRG-Baureihe 80 pulled up to Roku. The big engine smiled when it did, "Hello Puffa, nice to see you again" said Roku with a smile. Puffa smiled back "Same here Roku, good to have you back in the city". Then Puffa's driver reversed him back and coupled him onto the coaches. "I'll take these away so you can go and rest, but remember, you have to be back by five to take the trip back" called Puffa as he rolled down the line.

Then Roku's driver walked up to his front. "Okay Roku, you have a few hours to rest before we have to leave, so where would you like to go and rest" he asked. Roku smiled "Near the Bigg City Port" he said happily. "Okay" said his driver and he climbed back into the cab and drove Roku to the port.

When they arrived, they past cranes unloading ships and goods engines pulling freight. Soon Roku's driver found a siding big enough for Roku to stay. It was on a concrete pier, so it would hold his weight. After Roku had been reversed into the siding and fire put out, the driver and fireman left to go check out the city. Roku was happy that he could rest, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

But what felt like minutes later, Roku was woken up by a loud horn. "Hu, Wha, what's going on" he asked looking around. When he looked to his left, he saw a small tugboat floating near the dock. "Wait a minute… Ten Cents" asked Roku. The tugboat laughed "Ya, of course" he said happily. Roku smiled "Good to see you again" he said loudly. "Same here, so what's new" asked Ten Cents. "Well, he have a new engine on our railway; his name is Sam" said Roku. "That's great" said Ten Cents. "Ya, he's already pulling passenger trains. Right now he's doing Albus' work because Albus is in the works getting his brakes mended. But I think that he is coming home any time soon" said Roku. "Good, but is he still braggy" asked Ten Cents? "Ya, so hopefully this trip to the works will help with that" said Roku with a smile "So what's new with you" he asked. "Well not much has changed, except Big Mickey isn't working here anymore" said Ten Cents. "Oh no, really" asked Roku as he remembered the useful crane "what happened to him"? "He got damaged in a big storm, and with the damage done from the time his pier was blown up, the dock manager thought he should be retired" said Ten Cents. "So, he was… scrapped" asked Roku with a frown. Suddenly Ten Cents started to laugh "what, no, some big guy in a suit was visiting when he saw that Big Mickey was going to be retired. He bought him from the dock manager and brought him back to his country. He said that he would be used at his new dock" he laughed. "Oh, that's good, so how are the other Star Tugs" asked Roku. "There doing great, but O.J.'s engine was acting up again a few days ago, and he had a refit just twenty years ago" said Ten Cents. "Is he alright now" asked Roku? "Yep, Captain Star had him sent to Lucky's Yard to have it checked out; turns out coal dust had clogged up in his engine" said Ten Cents. And Roku smiled.

After another hour of talking, a dock worker came over to talk to Ten Cents. "Ten Cents, we need you to take a fuel barge out to Lilly Lightship. It's over at Lucky's yard" said the dock worker. "Right away" said Ten Cents, and then he turned his head to Roku's direction. "Sorry Roku, got to leave, I promise we will talk later" said Ten Cents, and he set off for Lucky's yard.

After Ten Cents left, Roku went back to sleep. He was asleep for what seemed like hours before he woke up. He looked around, some boats were in different places and the sun was lower in the sky. He thought of going back to sleep, but then he saw something that caught his eye. It was a black tugboat with a white Zero on its funnel. Roku decided to introduce himself "Hey, hello there" he called. The tugboat turned around and pulled up to where Roku was resting. "Hi, I'm Roku, what's your name" he asked. The tugboat gave him a strange look "My name is Zebedee, what's it to you" he asked. Roku gave a small smile "I've never seen a tugboat like you before, your colored differently. May I ask; are you a Star Tug" he asked. Zebedee looked very cross "WHAT, NO, I'M A ZED STACK, I NEVER WAS AND WILL NEVER BE A STAR TUG" he screamed. Roku was shocked "Okay, sorry, so what are Zed Stacks" he asked curiously. "Zed Stacks are tugboats that work for caption Zero. We are the best tugs in the Port; we're way better than the Star Tugs" said Zebedee. Roku thought hard "So, you really hate the Star Tugs right" he asked. "Yes" said Zebedee. "You've never helped or have been nice to them" asked Roku.

At this, Zebedee looked nervous and looked down. Roku smirked "ah, so you don't truly hate them". Zebedee looked up "alright, so, once I did help them dock the Princess Alice when they needed help" he said sadly. Roku smiled "Looks like not all Zed Stacks are bad". "No, we are all bad, just not as bad as some people think" said Zebedee. "Well, I think you're a great tug" said Roku. Zebedee's eyes widened when he heard this "you think I'm great" he asked. "Of course, anyone who lets people know they aren't so bad is great in my books" said Roku. Surprisingly, at this, Zebedee smiled at Roku.

But then, Roku's driver and fireman arrived. "Time to go Roku, back to the Grand Central" said his driver and he and the fireman climbed into the cab. Roku then turned back to Zebedee "Well I go to go, hope you and the Zed stacks keep up the good work". Soon Roku's fireman had lit his fire and his driver pulled his out of the siding. "Bye Zebedee" shouted Roku as he puffed away. "Uh, bye" Zebedee shouted back.

Soon Roku arrived at the station; there were tons of passengers on the platform. After Roku had stopped, Puffa pushed the coaches up to him. "Thanks Puffa" said Roku. Puffa pulled up to him and smiled "not a problem at all Roku. Hope to see you soon". Soon the passengers had boarded the coaches and Roku was ready to go. "Goodbye Bigg City" said Roku as his driver pulled him out of the station. After getting up to speed, Roku was flying down the tracks towards the Grand Central Railway.

Back at the Bigg City Port, Zebedee was heading back to the Zero Pier. As he did, the thought about Roku. "Hu, I have to admit, I like that steamie" he said with a smile. He just hoped that none of the other tugs had heard him.

**Well, that's it for now. **


	10. Merida's Courage

Merida's Courage

On the grand central railway, there are four main passenger services. They run north, south, east, and west. The North service is run by Matthias. The East service is run by Roku. The Western service is run by Jaime. Finally, the Southern service is run by Merida. They all love their jobs and are proud to be in charge of such important services.

It was a warm sunny day on the grand central. Merida was working hard, pulling fifteen passenger coaches. "It feels just right out today" said Merida as she passed by a neighborhood with many children playing in their yards. Her driver agreed "Ai, it's not too hot and not too cool; just right". Soon Merida had arrived at the next station on their route. Merida waited patiently as her passengers left and new ones boarded. Then the conductor's whistle blew. "Let's get rolling" said Merida. Soon Merida was puffing down the line.

But a few minutes after she left the station, her driver started to hear a strange noise. "What is that noise" he wondered. Soon the fireman and Merida heard it. "What is it" asked the fireman. "Aww" said Merida. "You okay Merida" asked the driver. "Slight pain in mi pistons" said Merida. "Let's have a look" said the driver and the eased off the throttle and stopped the train.

Then the fireman got on the speaker.

"Sorry for the delay; we are doing a quick inspection of the locomotive" he said to the passengers. Some of the passengers were not happy. "I don't want to be late" said a man in a smart grey suit. But some of the passengers were worried about Merida. "I hope she's alright" said a woman to her husband. "Don't worry dear, I'm shure everything is fine" said the woman's husband.

Well, at the front of the train, it seemed that everything was fine. "I can't see anything wrong with the pistons" said the driver. "Ya shure there aint anything wrong" asked the fireman. "Nothing, I can't see a thing wrong" said the driver. "Well, then let's get going; we don't wan the passengers to be late" said Merida. Since he couldn't see any reason not to, the driver hopped back into Merida's cab and slowly but surely they were on their way once again.

A few hours later, Merida was speeding through the beautiful countryside. "Smooth sailing" said Merida. But it wasn't, because then she heard that strange noise again. "Wait a minute, it's that noise I heard before" she thought out loud. Her driver heard it to "Again with that noise" said her driver in a worried tone. But the sound was getting louder; so loud that the passengers could hear it. They were starting to worry. "Maybe we should stop and inspect you again" said the driver to Merida. But Merida was stern "No, we mustn't stop, I can hold up until we get to the next station". Her driver was surprised "but what if it's something serious" he asked. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. Dinna fash yersel, I'll be fine" said Merida. "No use arguing with her" said the fireman. "Guess not" said the driver, and he continued to driver Merida down the tracks.

When they did reach the next station, they told the stationmaster that they would be late starting because they needed to exam Merida. "Alright, I'll make the announcement" he said as he went over to the loud speaker.

Meanwhile, the driver was once again looking at Merida's pistons. This time, he did find something on her left piston. "Look at the cylinder rod, it's completely banged up" said the driver. The fireman had a look. "What could have caused that" he wondered. "I don't know" said the driver as he walked in front of Merida, but when he did, he noticed something. "Wait a minute, I think I know what's wrong" he said as he looked at Merida's left siderods. "Wha is it" asked Merida. "Your siderods aren't aligned properly. I think this is causing stress on your pistons" said the driver. "At this rate, the pistons will be severely damaged, I'll send for another engine to take the train" said the fireman. But Merida wasn't happy "Don't ye dare. I may have a wee problem, but I can still puff. We mustn't be late, or the passengers will complain" she said sternly. "Are ye shure Merida" asked the driver. "I'm shure" said Merida. The driver paused, and then he spoke. "Alright, be we must be careful" he said as he hoped back into Merida's cab. Soon they were on their way again.

The sound continued to ring in everyone's ears as Merida speed along the line. "Mustn't stop, Mustn't stop" said Merida. But now the noise was louder than ever. "I have a bad feeling about this" said Merida's driver, and he was right to worry. Because just then, there was a horrible popping sound. "AAAAAIIIII" screamed Merida. The driver immediately stopped the train and hopped out of the cab. He saw that Merida's left piston was releasing steam at an alarming rate. But when there was no more steam, he was shocked about what he found. Merida's piston had popped, the side of it was bent and a few holes let the steam flow out. "Oh dear" said the driver as he inspected the damage. "How bad is it" asked Merida. "Very bad, ya can't pull this train anymore" said the driver. "Why not" asked Merida. "Ye can't puff on one piston" he said seriously. "I don't care, we are not going ta be late" said Merida. "Why don't we give it a try" said the fireman. "See, we can do it" said Merida. It was two against one, so the driver was no match. "Alright, we'll try" said the driver, and he and the fireman hopped back into Merida's cab.

Soon they were on their way again, but it was very hard. Merida had to use every ounce of steam she had to keep the train moving. Then Merida noticed a road by the tracks. A model T ford was zooming along it. When Merida got equal to the car, it looked at her. "Oh, look what we have here; a clamped out old steamer ready for a museum" said the car, and it laughed as it sped away. Merida was upset, but she knew she had to keep going. "I mustn't let the passengers down" she said sternly.

A while later, Merida saw another Model T Ford on the road. When Merida was parallel to it, the car looked over at Merida. "My, my, are you alright" asked the car. "Nah, one of mi pistons has poped" said Merida. The car looked surprised "and you're still pulling the train". "Aye, I mustn't let mi passengers down" said Merida. "So, as long as the passengers aren't late, you will take all that strain" asked the car. "Aye" said Merida. Then the car smiled "Well good for you. I haven't seen many engines that have that much courage" said the car, and then it sped along the road and soon it was out of site. "Now, let's get this train to the station" said Merida, and she forged ahead.

The day was almost over; Merida was still pulling her train with one piston. "Almost there" said Merida. Soon she saw the station up ahead. "I did it" said Merida as she pulled into the station. The passengers that were on the platform saw Merida and they cheered her on. Finally, Merida's driver reduced steam and stopped the train. "Well done Merida" said her driver. Then all the passengers disembarked and walked up to Merida. "You were wonderful" said a woman. "You did so much to make shure we got here" said a man. "You're the best Merida" said a little boy. "Ye're welcome" said Merida.

After all the passengers had left, her driver went to a phone booth and called Mr. Copper; he told him what had happened. "We need an engine to come and collect Merida" said the driver. "Right, I'll see to it" said Mr. Copper, and he hanged up. "This is going to be difficult" said Mr. Copper. "Merida has chain and buffer couplings, and most of my engines have knuckle couplings. I can't send Josh; he's busy with freight trains. Who can I send" he asked, but then the phone rang. Mr. Copper answered it. "Hello" he said. "Yes Mr. Copper. This is the works manager, I have good news". "What is it" asked Mr. Copper. "We have finished fixing Albus, he is ready to leave" said the manager. "Oh good, time to get him back to work" said Mr. Copper. But just then, he had an idea. "Wait a minute, I have one more thing for you to do" said Mr. Copper. "What is it" asked the Manager.

Meanwhile, Albus was sitting on the turntable getting a quick inspection. Then the manager walked up "alright everyone, we have one last thing to do". "What do we still need to do" asked a workman. "We need to fit chain and buffer couplings to Albus" said the manager. "What, why" asked another workman. "It's what Mr. Copper wants" said the manager "now get to it". So the workman began fitting Albus with chain couplings. But the whole time it was happening; Albus didn't say a word.

Five hours passed and soon Albus had his new couplings. "All done" said a workman to the manager. "Great, now get his fire lit; he has an important job to do" said the works Manager. So the workman lit Albus' fire and soon his driver and fireman arrived. "Hey Albus, how are you doing" asked the driver. Then, surprisingly, Albus smiled. "I am doing well" said Albus. So then the driver and fireman got into his cab and pulled Albus out of the works. "So what am I doing" asked Albus. "Merida has broken down; we need to collect her and bring her to the works" said his driver. "Anything to help one of the big four, let's go" said Albus.

Merida was sitting at the station. She had been there for six hours, and now she was really bored. "Why can't I just puff back on my own" asked Merida. Her driver, who was sitting on a bench reading a book, turned to her. "Yer already badly damaged, so Ye ar going to sit right there until that engine comes to collect ya" he said sternly. Merida huffed, but then she heard a loud whistle. "Wait a minute, I've heard that whistle before" she said quietly. Then, Albus pulled up beside her. "ALBUS, Ye ve been repaired" screamed Merida. "Yep, and now I've been sent to bring you to the works" said Albus. So he puffed forward and over a pair of points. Then he backed down onto Merida. "Ready Merida" asked Albus as he was coupled to her. "Ai" said Merida. So Albus' driver opened the throttle and pulled Merida easily down the line.

It wasn't long before they reached the works. Albus shunted Merida onto a siding. Then the manager walked up. "Good job Albus" he said with a smile. "No problem" said Albus. Then the manager turned to Merida. "Merida, welcome, our men will have you fixed in no time". "Thank ya sir" said Merida. Then once again, the manager spoke to Albus. "Now Albus, Mr. Copper wants you back as quickly as possible. Please meet him at the station". "Yes sir" said Albus, and after he was uncoupled from Merida, he puffed away.

But when he was gone, Merida started thinking. "Weird, Albus seems a more cheerful lad since I last saw him" she said to herself. She wondered how else he would be different… but that's another story.


	11. Matthias Returns

Matthias Returns

Matthias is a big strong DRG Class 01 locomotive. He is in charge of the Grand Central's Northern Passenger trains. But recently, he has been doing Sam's work because his coaches are being refurbished. This took a long time, and Matthias was beginning to miss his normal runs through mountains and beautiful countryside.

One day, Matthias was taking a train of 12 freight cars to the yards. When he puffed past a small station, he saw Albus collecting some passengers. This made Matthias think of his coaches, his passengers, and his normal route. "Hello Matthias" said Albus. This brought Matthias out of his trance. "Oh, Hello Albus, good to see you back" said Matthias. "Yep, after this station I'm heading south" said Albus. "Why" asked Matthias. "Because until Merida is repaired, I'm doing her work" said Albus. "That's good, well see ya around" said Matthias as he rushed through the station.

It wasn't long before Matthias arrived at the yards. He shunted his cars near a loading platform; they were to be loaded with machinery. "That was easy" said Matthias. But then, the yard manager arrived. "Matthias, I have a message for you". "What is it" asked Matthias. "Mr. Copper wants to see you at Heartland Station immediately" said the yard manager. "What for" asked Matthias' driver. "Search me, but you'd better hurry" said the manager, and then he left. "Wonder what's up" said Matthias as they left the yards. "I don't know, but we'll know when we get there" said the driver.

It wasn't long before they reached Heartland station. Mr. Copper was waiting on the platform. "Ah, Matthias, glad you got here fast. I have something important to tell you" said Mr. Copper. "Well, what is it" asked Matthias. Mr. Copper smiled "We have finally finished refurbishing your coaches". Matthias gasped "What, really". "Yep, so starting tomorrow, you will be back on passenger services" said Mr. Copper. Matthias gave a HUGE SMILE "Oh thank you sir, I have missed being on the Northern Route". "Well I hope your ready tomorrow morning" said Mr. Copper. "Yes sir" said Matthias driver. "Good, now go finish your jobs for the day" said Mr. Copper. "Yes sir" said Matthias, and his driver moved him out of the station.

That night, Matthias was talking to the others at Ramsey Sheds. Ramsey sheds were the main sheds on the Grand Central; it is where the most important engines on the railway stay. Right now it was under construction because Sam's spot was being built. But right now, Matthias was telling the others about what Mr. Copper had said. "So tomorrow, I'm back on passenger duties" said Matthias. "Well good for you" said Jake. "It just isn't the same without you" said Roku. "I agree" said Jaime. "Well I'd better turn in, I have to get up early tomorrow" said Matthias, and with that he fell asleep almost immediately. "Good to have him back to normal" said Samantha.

Early the next morning, Matthias woke up to the sound of hissing steam. "Hu, what" said Matthias as he looked around. The sun was just barely visible over the horizon. Then Matthias' driver walked out from behind him. "Morning Matthias" said the driver happily. "OOOOHHHH" yawned Matthias "what time is it". "Nearly five thirty" said the driver. "Guess I have to get used to waking up early again hu" said a slightly sleepy Matthias. "Yep, but now it's time to go" said the driver, and he climbed into Matthias' cab. They rolled him onto the turntable, and when he was facing the right way, they set off towards Heartland Station.

When they arrived, there were many people on the platform. "Good to see some normal sights again" said Matthias as his driver stopped him beyond the platform. Then Matthias felt a normal bump from behind. "Thanks Otis" said Matthias, but then he realized what he had said. "Wait a minute, I have chain and Buffer couplings; so Otis can't collect my coaches" said Matthias. Then he heard an unfamiliar whistle. "Who is that" asked Matthias. He looked to his right as a black 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank engine pulled up alongside him. "Oh, hello, who are you" asked Matthias. The engine smiled "My name is Rose. I'm the new shunter". "Wait, so are you replacing Otis" asked Matthias. "What, no, my job is to shunt for those who have Chain and Buffer Couplings" said Rose. Matthias looked at her running board, and he could see she had C&B couplings. "Oh, well that's cool. Nice to meet you; my name is Matthias". "Nice to meet you Matthias" said Rose. Then the conductor's whistle blew. "Oh, time for me to go. Bye Rose" said Matthias, and he puffed away. "Cool guy… or, engine" said a smiling Rose, and then she set off back to the yards.

Soon the sun was high in the sky and Matthias was steaming along the line. He was enjoying himself; stopping at stations, collecting passengers, and speeding through familiar landscape. "So many wonderful sights" said Matthias as he sped through valleys and forests. Then he came up to a station, and his driver stopped him beyond the platform. "The next train will be leaving in twelve minutes" said the announcer as the passengers left. Matthias looked around at everything around the station. There was a double signal in front of him (both of which were red), a signal box just up ahead, and next to the station was a road. There were many cars parked near the station, and they were all chatting. Then one of the cars, a Model T Ford, looked over at Matthias. "Oh look, another clapped out old steamer" said the car. Matthias was hurt when the car said that, but he was also thinking. "Wait a minute, "Clamped out steamer"… you're the car that made fun of Merida" shouted Matthias. The car chuckled "Yes, but only because I was trying to state a message" said the car. "And what would that be" asked an angry Matthias. "The engines of the Big Four are scrap metal" laughed the car, and soon the other cars were laughing to. Matthias gritted his teeth with anger, but then he heard a loud whistle. "Who is that" asked the car, but as it said this, Albus pulled up next to Matthias. He glared at the cars "so you think you can go and pick on my friends? I wouldn't expect that from a gasoline guzzling troll" said Albus sternly. Matthias was surprised; he didn't think Albus would ever stick up for him. "Oh, go shunt some freight cars you rusty piece of scrap" said the car. But then, Albus' signal turned green. "Go get a wash" said Albus with a smirk, and he puffed forward and weeshed his steam. "WWWEEESSSHHH" said Albus as his steam flew from his pistons and went all over the cars. Soon they were all wet from their roofs to their tires. "AAHH" said the cars. "That's what happens when you mess with the Big Four" said Albus as he puffed away. "Uh, Thanks Albus" shouted Matthias. "No problem" Albus shouted back. Soon Matthias' passengers had boarded and his signal had turned green. "See ya" said Matthias to the cars as he puffed away, laughing while he did.

Later that day, Matthias was pulling up to a station near the end of the forest. Matthias looked around as his passengers disembarked. "Just like always" said Matthias. Out of all the stations on his route, this station was his favorite. It was at the end of the forest, and close to it was a small pond where ducks would swim, and not too far away there is a small town. Many people from the town come down to the station every day just to see the trains go by. This was why Matthias loved this station. Then the stationmaster walked up to Matthias. "Hello Matthias, good to see you again" he said with a smile. "Good to see you to Eric" said Matthias. "So how is it being back on the North Route" asked Eric. "It's great, I missed all these sights. So how have things been since I've been gone" asked Matthias. "Well since you weren't here, we had to get a bus to do your work" said Eric. "Really, who is he" asked Matthias. "His name is Bruce, he's a Greyhound bus" said Eric. "Really, well I'd like to meet him" said Matthias. But he didn't have to wait long, because then he heard a car horn, then a silver and green bus with a greyhound pulled up to the station. The bus looked over at Matthias. "Hello there, you must be Matthias" said the bus. "Uh, yes, and you must be Bruce" said Matthias. "Correct. It is very nice to meet you" said Bruce. "Same here" said Matthias "By the way, I wanted to thank you for looking after my passengers while I was gone". Bruce smiled "Not a problem at all, as long as I helped you, I'm happy". Matthias smiled, but then the conductor's whistle blew. "Aw, I have to go" sighed Matthias. "Oh don't worry, I'm positive I'll see you again" said Bruce. "Great" said Matthias with a smile. Then Matthias started to roll out of the station. "Bye Bruce" said Matthias. "Bye Matthias" said Bruce. Soon Matthias was so far down the line that he couldn't see him anymore.

Hours passed, and soon the day was almost over. Matthias was collecting the last of his passengers before he would return to Ramsey sheds. As the last passengers boarded his coaches, he thought back on the day. He remembered waking up early, seeing familiar sights, Albus standing up for him and the other Big Four, and meeting Bruce. "Great day" said Matthias as he set off for Heartland Station, ready for the next day to come.


	12. Twin Tensions

Twin Tensions

On the Grand Central Railway, the engines love to help one another. Weather its helping another engine up a hill, or taking a very heavy load together. But sometimes, engines do disagree with each other.

One sunny day on the Grand Central, Tina and Lucy were shunting flatbeds at the Logging Station. Tina and Lucy are both Ohio 0-4-0 tank engines. However, they are both different. Tina has Knuckle couplings, as to deal with the rest of the engines that have the same couplings. But Lucy has Chain and Buffer couplings, so she can deal with engines like Josh and Spike, who also have C&B couplings. "Ready steady go" said Tina as she biffed a flatbed of logs that rolled down the line and bashed some buffers. "One biff, one bash, and there's always a crash" said Lucy as she biffed into some more flatbeds. "Calm down you two" said Lucy's driver. "We're always calm, right Tina" said Lucy. "Of course" said Tina, and she and Lucy laughed and laughed.

Then, Rose pulled rolled up to the logging station. "Hello" said Rose. Tina and Lucy puffed over "Hello, who are you" they asked in unison. "I'm Rose; I'm the new shunter at Heartland Station. I'm here to collect six flatbeds of logs" said Rose with a smile. But unfortunately, Tina and Lucy were smiling to. "Of course" said Tina. "I'll get the flatbeds. Tina, you keep Rose company" said Lucy, and she rushed off to get the flatbeds. "So, what are you" asked Tina as she looked at how different Rose looked. "Well, I'm not American; I'm British. I'm a Pannier Tank engine, I used to work on the Great Western Railway" said Rose. "Cool, was it nice working there. Did you have many friends" asked Tina. "Yes, it was very nice. There were many passengers and freight trains. But the engines were what made the railway amazing. The best engine on the railway was the same type as me. His name is Montague, but most engines called him Duck, mainly because he supposedly waddled. But he always helped me and was always nice to passengers, coaches, freight cars, and engines" said Rose. But then Tina saw that Rose's face looked weird. "Are you okay" asked Tina. Rose looked over and blushed. "Sorry, I space out when I, uh, remember my friends sometimes" said Rose.

Then, Rose felt a bump from behind her. "Here's the first part Rose, I'll be back with the rest" shouted Lucy. But Rose was confused "Why does Lucy need to make two trips to collect six flatbeds"? "Don't ask me" said Trina. But it wasn't long before Lucy arrived with the rest of the flatbeds. "All done" said Lucy as she pulled up next to Rose. "Thanks girls" said Rose, and she puffed away. Well, actually, she TRIED to puff away, but her wheels just spun and spun. "Pretty heavy for six flatbeds" huffed Rose. But then, Tina and Lucy burst out laughing. "What is it" asked Rose. "Look at your train" laughed Lucy. And when Rose did look back, she saw that she didn't have six flatbeds… she had Sixteen! "Got you" laughed Tina. Then, instead of being angry, Rose began to chuckle. "Alright, that was funny, but I must be on my way" laughed Rose. So one of the nearby workmen uncoupled the extra flatbeds from Rose. "Alright, bye you two" said Rose, and finally, she puffed away.

But it wasn't more than two minutes before Seamus and the Logging Manager arrived. "Hello Tina, Hello Lucy" said Seamus. "Hello Seamus" said the two in unison. "Tina and Lucy, I have an important job for you two" said the manager. "What is it" asked Lucy. "Seamus has to take a load of logs to the new building site. They have ordered 30 flatbeds of logs. However, Seamus can't pull that amount on one go, so he will need to make three trips. Please hurry and arrange his first train" said the manager, and then he left.

"Alright Lucy, let's get the first 10 flatbeds" said Tina. But Lucy had a different idea. "Wait, why don't we speed this up. We could give him 15 flatbeds; that way, we could cut a trip off his route" said Lucy. But Tina looked annoyed "No, we should do what the manager told us to do". Now Lucy was getting annoyed "The manager doesn't know about trains, and I'm shure Seamus can take the load". "We do what we are told" said Tina angrily. "We speed it up" said Lucy angrily. "Will you two hurry up" said Seamus "I'm going to be late". Tina and Lucy huffed, and they set off to get the flatbeds ready.

Soon, Tina had shunted a line of flatbeds behind Seamus. "There you go Seamus" said Tina. But then, Lucy arrived with some more flatbeds, and surprisingly shunted them up to Tina's flatbeds. "Lucy, first off, How are you doing that. Second, we already have the right amount of flatbeds" said an angry Tina. Lucy glared at her "I may not be able to pull trains with Knuckle Couplings, but I can push them. Also, NOW we have the right amount of flatbeds". "Ugh" said an angry Tina, and she reversed back towards Seamus. "Sorry Seamus, but you'll have to wait a little more" said Tina sadly.

But Seamus was cross "I don't have time to wait; I'm already late, I have to leave" said Seamus. Then his driver opened the throttle and Seamus' wheel began to turn. But Seamus wasn't moving very fast, in fact, he was crawling along the line. "Great (huff) now I'm (huff) going to be even more late" huffed Seamus as he rolled away.

When Seamus was gone, Tina rolled back to Lucy and glared at her. "Great Job Sis" she said angrily. "How is this my fault? I'm doing the more efficient way" said Lucy. The two glared at each other for five minutes before they puffed away in opposite directions. They were so cross, that they refused to speak to each other for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Tina and Lucy were sulking in their shed when a black car pulled up. The twins were surprised when Mr. Copper stepped out and walked over to them. He glared at the two and said "Care to tell me what happened yesterday". "You mean with what happened to Seamus" asked Tina. "Yes what happened with Seamus. You two gave him more flatbeds than instructed" said Mr. Copper sternly. "Sorry sir, but it was Lucy who gave him extra flatbeds" said Tina. "I gave him more because that way he could cut a trip out of his job" said Lucy. "So, all together, you think you gave him 15 flatbeds" asked Mr. Copper. "Yes sir" said the two in unison. "Then how come when he arrived at the construction site the first time, he had TWENTY ONE FLATBEDS" shouted Mr. Copper. Tina and Lucy were very surprised, they thought for sure that they had given Seamus, at most, 15. "Sorry sir" said the two in unison. "So, who gave him more flatbeds" asked Mr. Copper sternly. "I counted right sir, so I'm certain it was Lucy" said Tina. "All wrong, I counted right, I'm shure it was Tina" said Lucy. "Wasn't" said Tina. "Was" said Lucy. "Wasn't" said Tina. "Was" said Lucy. "THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted Mr. Copper. The twins immediately fell silent. "If you two are acting like this, then I have no choice but to split you two up" said Mr. Copper. "What" asked Lucy. "What I'm saying, is that Tina will work here at the Logging Station, but Lucy will go and help Spike, Josh, and Samantha at the quarry" said Mr. Copper. "Fine by me" said Lucy sternly to Tina. "Same here" said Tina sternly to Lucy. So then Lucy's driver opened her throttle and rolled her out of the sheds, towards the quarry. "I hope you will work hard" said Mr. Copper to Tina and her crew. "Yes sir" said Tina and her crew. And with that, Mr. Copper left.

Soon Lucy arrived at the quarry. It was very different from the logging station; there were big machines, high cliffs, and slabs of stone everywhere. "This is going to be great" said Lucy as she pulled up to the turntable. "Hello Lucy" said a voice. Lucy looked to her right, and saw Josh pulling up to her. "Hello Josh, I'm here to help" said Lucy with a smile. "Oh, great, well then you should go talk to the quarry manager; he'll tell you what to do" said Josh, and he puffed away. Lucy smiled "This is going to be way better than working with Tina" she said as she went off to find the quarry master.

Meanwhile, at the logging station, Tina was doing her usual shunting duties. "I'll get much more done without Lucy here" she said as she arranged a train that was to be taken to the yards. Then Seamus arrived "Hello Tina, I'm here for my train". "Here it is" said Tina as she shunted the flatbeds up to Seamus. "Great job, that didn't take long" said Seamus with a smile. Then he puffed away, leaving a happy Tina behind. "I knew I could get more done without Lucy" said Tina, and she went off to do more shunting.

At the quarry, Lucy was pushing freight cars loaded with stone towards the crunching sheds. "This is great, no sister to mess things up, working on my own, I've never felt happier" said Lucy. She was enjoying herself, but later that day, things started to go wrong. Lucy had to push some cars of slate to the quarry entrance for Jake to pick up, but Lucy wanted to have some fun. "One biff, on bash, and there's always a crash" said Lucy as she biffed into the freight cars. But then the cars shot down the line. "Uh oh" said Lucy. Then the cars smashed into the back of Samantha. "Ouch, what was that" asked Samantha. Lucy rolled up to her "sorry Samantha, I biffed the cars too hard". "Well don't let it happen again" said Samantha sternly, and she puffed away. Lucy frowned "Tina would have laughed at that, not get angry at me". Then she went to collect the other cars.

At the logging station, Tina was working with Colleen. Colleen was a Shay 2 Truck steam engine. She was new to the railway, and she had been assigned to help Tina while Lucy was at the quarry. They had to arrange a train of logs for Sam to take to the yards. But when Tina rolled up to Colleen, she saw the logs she had shunted were near the sheds. "Did you shunt those flatbeds onto the other line" asked Tina. "You said you wanted them on the other line" said Colleen. "Not that other line, the other other line" fumed Tina. As she puffed away, she spoke to herself "Lucy would have known what I meant".

That night at the sheds, Colleen was talking to Seamus about Tina. "And she got really mad at me when I didn't understand what she meant" said Colleen. "That's not like her, she usually is upbeat and funny" said Seamus. Colleen thought for a moment, and then it hit her. She turned to Seamus "When did she start acting like this"? Seamus also thought for a moment "It was today… after Lucy left". Then, Seamus realized what was wrong. "I got it; Tina misses Lucy. They used to have fun together, shunt together, and get into trouble together" said Seamus. "So why does she hate her now" asked Colleen. "Because they got into an argument about how many flatbeds I was to take. But this is silly, I have to put this right" said Seamus.

Then, Seamus' driver and fireman walked up to him. "Seamus, we have one more job to do" said the driver as he and the fireman climbed into Seamus' cab. "Where are we going" asked Seamus. "To the yards; we need to deliver some logs" said the driver. Then, Seamus had an idea "Can we stop by the quarry on the way back" he asked. The driver thought for a moment; the quarry was on the way to the yards, so stopping there on the way back wouldn't be a problem. "Okay Seamus" said the driver, and then Seamus pulled out of the shed.

After Seamus had delivered his flatbeds, he was soon rolling along the line that led to the quarry. His light was on because it was very dark. Soon he reached the quarry; he looked around for Samantha or Josh. "Samantha, Josh" said Seamus. "Seamus" said a voice. Then an engine puffed over, shinning its light onto Seamus' face. "Aw, who is that" said Seamus as he squinted his eyes. "It's me, Samantha" said the voice. The light turned down, revealing Samantha's face. "Oh, Samantha, good thing I found you" said Seamus. "Why, what's wrong" asked Samantha. Seamus looked around "first, where's Lucy" he asked. "At the shed, talking with Josh and Spike" said Samantha. "Good, because I need to talk about her and Tina" said Seamus. "What about them" asked Samantha?

Seamus paused for a moment "I think Tina misses Lucy. What I want to know is, does Lucy miss Tina" asked Seamus. Samantha thought for a moment "Well, she did seem kinda down halfway through the day". "Then I think they do miss each other, which means we have to get them back together" said Seamus. "How, Lucy told me about what happened, and I don't think they'll be talking anytime soon" said Samantha. "I don't know, but I'll think of something" said Seamus. And then his driver reversed him out of the quarry.

The next day, Tina was doing more shunting with Colleen. This time, Colleen was doing her best to do exactly what Tina said. "Is this right" asked Colleen as she pushed three flatbeds together and shunted them into a siding. Tina looked at her for a moment "that's fine, for now" she said as she puffed away. Colleen frowned; she had tried hard to get Tina to say she had done a good job. Seamus pulled up to her and gave a warm smile. "I think you did great Colleen, its Tina, I think she misses Lucy, and so she's taking her anger out on you" he said kindly. "Thank you Seamus" said Colleen with a small smile.

But then the logging station manager walked over. "Seamus, I just got a call from the factories; they have a big load of new machinery coming in. The train is very heavy, so they wanted to know if you could take the train" said the manger. "Why me sir, I'm a logging locomotive" said Seamus. "Because all the other freight engines are busy with other jobs. So you are the one they wanted" said the manager. Seamus was about to say yes, but then he had an idea. "Wait sir, what if Tina and Lucy take the train together" he asked. "Take it together, but how? Tina and Lucy have different couplings" said the manager. "We can use one of the duel coupling flatbeds" said Seamus. The manager thought for a moment, and then he looked at Seamus. "Okay Seamus, I'll call the yards and inform them to make the last car a duel one. I'll also send a call to the quarry master and ask for Lucy" said the manager, and he walked away. Seamus smiled "This is going to work out good".

After the manager had informed the yards about the flatbed, he called the quarry master. He soon picked up the phone, "Yes" he said while looking through some papers. "Yes, this is James Bruce, the logging station manager. I have a request" said James. "Oh James, good to hear ya. So, what do you need" asked the quarry master. "A big load is to be taken to the factories from the yards. They need some help, so I was wondering if Lucy could come and help" asked James. "Why Lucy, if it's a big load, I could send over Josh" said the manager. James got a little nervous "Because, they uh, requested Lucy specifically". The QM thought for a moment, but then he smiled. "Well, alright then, I'll send Lucy over right away" he said happily, and he hung up and went to inform Lucy and her crew.

At the logging station, Seamus was telling Tina about the train she had to take. "It's going to be very heavy, so you'll have some help from another engine" said Seamus. "Which engine" asked Tina? Seamus smiled "Wait and see". Then, Tina's driver stuck his head out of the cab. "We have to go Tina" he said, and then he popped back into the cab. Tina looked at Seamus "Well, see ya" she said nervously, and then she puffed away.

Meanwhile, at the quarry, Lucy and her crew were being told about the train as well. "It will be very heavy, so you'll have some help from another engine" said the QM. "Which engine" asked Lucy's driver? "You'll see when you get there" said the QM. Lucy was still confused, but she had to go, so she just decided to go with the flow.

When Tina arrived at the yards, she was shocked when she saw how big the train was. "I'll definitely need help to pull this" he said as the pulled up to the train. One of the workmen told them to back down onto one end of the train, which Tina guessed was the front. Now she had to wait for the other locomotive to arrive.

Well, it wasn't long before Lucy arrived, be she was at the opposite end of the train. "Good thing I have some help" said Lucy. Then one of the workman told Lucy to buffer up to one end of the train, which Lucy guessed was the end. When Lucy had buffered up and her driver coupled her to the flatbed, she gave two big blast of her whistle. "I'm ready" called Lucy. But she was so far away that Tina couldn't tell it was her. "So am I" shouted Tina, and she also gave two blasts of her whistle. So then Lucy and Tina began to turn their wheels. And slowly but surely, the train began to move. Soon, they were rolling out of the yards towards the factories.

A while later, Tina and Lucy were more than halfway to the factories. "We'll be there soon" shouted Tina. "That's great" Lucy shouted back. It looked like it was going to be smooth sailing from here, but it wasn't. Soon, they approached a very steep hill. As they began to puff up it, the train seemed to get heavier and heavier. "Keep puffing, you can do it" shouted Lucy. "Yes, we can do it" shouted Tina. The two may have been slowing down, but they were still steaming up the hill.

And soon, they reached the top. "We did it" shouted Tina. "I knew we could" shouted Lucy. But then there was trouble, when almost half the train was over the hill, Tina and Lucy started to go faster. "Might want to slow down" shouted Tina. "I was about to ask you the same thing" shouted Lucy. But then the whole train flew down the hill. "AAAHHH" screamed Tina and Lucy as they reached the bottom and rushed down the track. The signalman saw them coming, so he switched the track so they would head to the factories. They flew down the left track and continued on.

Soon they began to slow down, but there was still trouble ahead. They could see the entrance to the factories, and the gates were closed. "BRAKE" screamed Tina. So they both screwed on their brakes, and the train went slower and slower. The men at the gates saw them coming in fast, and they had to act. "Open the gates" screamed one of the workmen. The controller hit a button and the gates began to open, but it wasn't opening fast enough. Tina could see this "Brake harder" shouted Tina. So Lucy braked with all her might and pulled back on the train as hard as she could. Thankfully, this was hard enough and the train slowed down enough for the workman to open the gate enough for the two to get through.

The train got slower and slower, and soon it stopped right near the loading platform. The workman cheered "good job you two" they said. Then Lucy's driver uncoupled her from the train. "Time to thank whoever helped me" said Lucy as she switched tracks and pulled up to the front. But when she did… she saw that the engine was Tina. "TINA" shouted a shocked Lucy. "LUCY" shouted a shocked Tina. "It was you who told me to keep puffing" said Lucy. "And it was you who held the train back when we got here" said Tina. The two looked at each other for a minute, and then they burst out laughing. "So you don't hate me" asked Tina. "Of course I don't, but do you hate me" asked Lucy. "No, why would I; you're my sister" laughed Tina. "Same here and I want to say I'm sorry" said Lucy. "So am I" said Tina.

Then, Mr. Copper arrived in his car. He walked over to the two and smiled "Great job you two; you have worked together and stopped a nasty accident". "Thank you sir. So does this mean that Lucy can come back to the logging station" asked Tina. Mr. Copper chuckled "Of course, you have proved you can work together". Tina and Lucy smiled "THANK YOU SIR" they screamed.

While all of this was going they didn't know that they were being watched. On one of the factory building rooftops stood seven girls each of whom had long hair in a different color and they all looked down at the events going on.

"Well well the little puffballs managed to get back together," the first girl said, She had flaming red hair and wore a red jacket with shorts. She also had a fireball in her hand indicating that she was a master of fire, "How funny. Now this makes our job easier wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed it does Flannery," The second girl said wearing a blue sundress and sneakers and had ocean blue hair. "Now we can terrorize the Midwest and the railways like our ancestors did in days long past. Right Elesa?"

The girl known as Elesa then spoke up, Elesa had bright blonde hair and wore a pair of black pants and a yellow t-shirt, "Why stop there Aqua, with our power we can practically terrorize the entire country."

"Easy guys," the fourth girl spoke up. This one had sky blue hair and wore a sky blue jacket and a white dress with blue markings and sneakers. "There's still the matter of actually making our presence known as well as reminding this state who we are and what we can do."

"Skyla's right, it has been a while since we used our powers and we should spread some fear and terror," the fifth girl added, She was a brunette and she wore shorts and a brown jacket. "Considering that everyone here all knows our fearsome reputation."

"But if they don't Bertha then we'll remind them by brute force," The sixth girl spoke up. She had on a black outfit and she wore a black trench coat, "What do you say we cause seven years of Darkness Hikari?"

"I think the seven years of darkness might be a bit too much Phoebe but we can just use our elemental powers to shake up this state," Hikari said wearing a white sundress and jacket. "The sheer force of the powers should drive home our point cousins."

The rest of Hikari's cousins agereed and they all set out to shake up the state.

Meanwhile the engines who resided at Ramsey Sheds were all resting up for the evening when the Sky began to get dark. On cue thunderbolts began striking the area, gale force winds began battering the scene, the earth began quaking, torrential rainfalls struck, massive heat began hitting the area and needless to say the sky remained shrouded in Darkness for a few seconds till light broke through.

"Okay that was weird," Matthias said.

"What just happened?" Josh said.

"Bad news," Roku said, "Extremely bad news."

"Bad news is putting it mildly Roku," Jaime said as Mr Copper showed up.

"Okay will somebody tell me what is going on?" Samantha asked. "How did all those natural disasters happen all at once?"

"Those disasters weren't just natural disasters," Mr. Copper said, "That was caused by the Elementals."

"The Elementals are back?" Albus said shocked, "Not them again."

"Will somebody tell me who the Elementals are?" Sam asked.

"The Elementals are a group of seven dangerous girls," Seamus said as he began to explain, "Like their group name suggests each one of them is not only a master of a different element but they're also the leaders of dangerous street gangs who've pulled off some of the most dangerous crimes on the planet. Robbery, Arson, Piracy, Extortion, you name it they pulled it off."

"Are they really that dangerous" Rose asked as Jake continued.

"They're more dangerous than you know," Jake said, "Anybody whoever faced the Elementals, human, engine or vehicle has been sent to the hospital or the works because of it."

"And they're all related to the leader of the Chicago Outfit and the Five Crime Families of New York City," Otis said, "Each of whom happens to be the daughter of that Mob Boss."

"This is more dangerous than I thought," Sam said.

"Exactly right Sam," Mr Copper said, "Which is why we all need to be on our guard and spread the word that the Elmentals have returned so we can prepare."

The Engines all nodded that that suggestion and prepaired for what could be more bad news.

Later that evening Mr. Copper was thinking to himself again.

'The Elementals have returned and things are only going to get harder from here,' Mr. Copper thought, 'Seamus may be a strong engine but I've been concerned that even he might not be able to handle the heavy trains alone. The fiasco with the 21 logs he took two days ago drove that concern home so it looks like I'll need some more articulated engines. About three more should do it. I'll go ask Albus where I can find one.'

With that Mr. Copper continued walking as he got ready for tomorrow.

**Here's to the longest chapter I have ever written. I also want to give a big thanks to D.J. Scales, who wrote everything from when Tina and Lucy got back together to the end. The Elementals were his original idea. **


	13. Enter the Steam Giants Part 1

Enter the Steam Giants Part 1

The weird weather phenomenon that had happened a few days ago was still in people's minds. However, work still needed to be done, and the Grand Central Railroad was no exception.

One sunny day, Seamus was on his way to the works. He had just taken another heavy freight train. Seamus had been pulling heavy freight trains lately because the other freight engines were busy with their own loads. But Seamus wasn't used to pulling heavy freight trains, and when he had taken his last freight train, he had blown two of his four pistons. Now he was slowly making his way to the works to get repaired. "I hope I can go back to taking log trains soon" said Seamus as he switched onto the line that would take him to the works.

Soon Seamus rolled into the Work's main building. There he could see that Tenzin, and Royce were in the works getting some repairs done on them. Seamus could also see that they were covered in mud.

"I take it from the mud that you two are covered in you had a run in with the Elementals right?" Seamus asked. "Pretty much," Royce said, "I thought we saw the last of them years ago."

"So did I Royce," Tenzin said, "So did I." "Hey wait a minute if you two are here then who is doing your work?" Seamus asked.

"William is covering it," Tenzin said, "He's the only mixed traffic engine the Narrow Central has so manager figured he'd do our jobs while we're getting fixed."

"Speaking of fixed we just had a bit of weird weather there lads," Merida called from another part of the shop, "Is it true that the Elementals are back?"

"I'm afraid they're back Merida," Royce said, "And as you can see Seamus strained himself from pulling yet another heavy goods train."

"No offense but Mr. Copper needs to look into getting a stronger steam engine," Merida said in her Scottish accent seriously, "With Seamus out of action due to repairs Josh and Spike can't keep up the workloads alone and they need another engine. A big and powerful freight engine."

"Well do you know any freight engines?" Tenzin asked, "The only ones I can think of are the JNR D51s and as strong as they are I seriously doubt one can be built in time before something happens."

Then, Merida puffed over to the three. Her newly repaired and polished piston was gleaming in the light.

"In that case I better get going," Merida said, "Mr. Copper wants me, Albus, and the rest of the big four at the Sheds. He said something about asking us if we knew some freight engines that could help us." And with that, Merida puffed out of the works.

Soon she arrived at Ramsey Sheds. Albus, Matthias, and Jaime were already there. "Merida, good to have you back" said Jaime. "Thanks Jaime" said Merida as she reversed into her berth. "So, can we start the meeting" she asked. "Can't; Roku and Mr. Copper aren't here yet" said Albus. But just seconds after Albus spoke, Roku arrived. "Hello everyone" said Roku as he was spun around on the turntable. "Hey Roku, where have you been" asked Merida. Roku reversed into his berth and looked at the others. "I was getting Mr. Copper" he said with a smile. The four engines looked confused "Where is he then" asked Jaime. "Right here" said a voice, and then Mr. Copper climbed down from Roku's cab. He walked onto the turntable and faced the five engines.

"I'm glad all of you got here fast" said Mr. Copper. "Is there something wrong sir" asked Albus. "As you all know Seamus has broken two of his four pistons from his recent heavy freight train," Mr. Copper said.

"I saw him in the works today," Merida said, "he was in very bad shape."

"Pardon me sir but what does this have to do with us?" Jaime asked. "If you're asking us to help take the goods trains we'd love to but we have our own work to worry about."

"We can't be everywhere and I doubt Josh and Spike can pick up the slack," Roku said.

"We need help," Matthias said.

"Exactly right Matthias which is why I'm asking you to suggest ideas for a new engine," Mr. Copper said.

"Oh, how about an LMS Stainer Black Five," Merida said, "They're strong and powerful and can go anywhere and do anything."

"Merida we need a goods engine not a mixed traffic engine," Matthias retorted, "I was proposing a DRG Class 44 Steam engine. They're very strong and reliable and they make excellent mountain engines."

"Guys we need an engine with Knuckle Couplings to take the weight off of Seamus," Jaime said, "A Selkirk locomotive with the 2-10-4 arrangement would do the job."

"I was proposing a JNR Class 9600," Roku suggested, "They make great engines and they even influenced the JNR D50 Mikado Class which in turn influenced the JNR D51 Class."

"Roku I seriously doubt we'll be able to get another Japanese Engine right now," Albus spoke, "Why not pick a USRA Heavy Mikado?"

"That's enough everyone, I need a strong engine, and I hoped that you could help me" said Mr. Copper sternly.

"Oh, how about a Peppercorn A1 sir. They are strong and good looking" said Merida with a big smile. "Thanks Merida, but Peppercorn A1's are getting hard to come by. Also, Jaime is right; we need an engine with Knuckle couplings so Seamus can go back to tacking log trains" said Mr. Copper.

While the others were talking about how their suggestions would work best, Albus was thinking about a different engine to suggest. "All the places I have been, I should know one type of locomotive that would work" he thought. He remembered New York, Florida, and many other important places he had been. "Come one Albus, think" he said to himself.

Then, suddenly, it hit him. He opened his eyes and smiled "I Got It" he said loudly. He said it so loud that Mr. Copper and the others looked at him. "Got what Albus" asked Matthias. "I know the perfect engine" said Albus. "Well don't keep it to yourself; tell us" said Merida.

"The engine we need is Selina" said Albus with a smile. But the others looked at him blankly. "Uh, who is Selina" asked Jaime. "She's an engine I met when I worked on the Southern Pacific Railroad. She's an AC-8 Class locomotive. She's perfect for hauling heavy freight trains" said Albus.

Mr. Copper smiled "Great idea Albus, I will go and see if Selina is available". And with that, Mr. Copper hopped into Roku's cab. "Well, bye guys" said Roku, and he puffed away towards Heartland Station.

After Roku left, the other engines looked at Albus. "So, what is Selina like" asked Matthias. "Well, she is kind of a tomboy, very friendly, and she is a big history buff. She loves learning about historic railroads" said Albus with a smile. "Well, she sounds like fun" said Merida. And the other engines agreed with her.

Meanwhile, Mr. Copper was inside his office at Heartland Station. He was on the phone talking to the manager of the Southern Paciffic Railway about Selina. "And recently our best logging locomotive blew two of his pistons, which is another reason we need a strong engine to take our freight trains" said Mr. Copper. "Right, I do see the predicament you have there. Anything we can do to help" asked the manager. "I heard about one of you engines, her name is Selina" said Mr. Copper. "Oh yes Selina; she's one of our freight engines" said the manger. "Well, I was wondering if there is any chance I could buy Selina so we can have some help with our freight trains" said Mr. Copper. The SPR manager thought for a moment "Well, Selina really doesn't have much work to do with our new locomotives doing the big work. I suppose we could sell Selina".

"That's good, but before I ask for a price, I would like to come and see Selina" said Mr. Copper. "I don't see any problem with that" said the manger. "Great; I shall be there as fast as I can" said Mr. Copper, and he ended the chat and walked out of his office.

The next morning at Ramsey Sheds, the engines were all getting ready for a hard day's work. Well, all except Albus. His driver had been instructed to keep Albus in the shed until further instructions had been given. Albus was upset, because today was to be his first day back at his normal job. "Now I have to sit here while everyone else gets to do their normal jobs" said Albus huffily. "Cheer up Albus, I'm shure you'll have a job to do soon" said Sam. But Sam probably wasn't the right person to say that, mainly because he was doing Albus' work at the moment. Albus just remained silent, and looked down at the tracks in front of him. "Sam is right Albus, I'm shure Mr. Copper has a job for you" said Samantha. But Albus remained silent.

He was still silent even after the engines had left to do their jobs. "This is ridiculous" said Albus. "Orders are orders" said his driver. Albus gave an annoyed huff. But then, a black Model T Ford pulled up, and out stepped Mr. Copper. "Good Morning Albus" he said with a smile. Albus was surprised "Hello sir. Uh, what are you doing here" he asked. Mr. Copper smiled "Today Albus, you will be taking me to the Southern Pacific Railroad. I am to meet with the manger to discuss about buying Selina".

Albus gasped "Really sir, you may buy her" he asked. "If she is what you said she is" said Mr. Copper. "Well, you won't be disappointed sir" said Albus. "I hope you're right" said Mr. Copper, and he walked over and climbed into Albus' cab. After Albus' fire had been lit, his driver pulled him out of the sheds, and towards the line to the Southern Pacific Railroad.

It took a few hours, but soon they arrived at a big station on the Southern Pacific Railway. As Albus pulled into the station, he looked like he was holding back something. Then he shouted out "I'M BACK" so loud that many people turned and looked at him. "Whoa, keep the voice down Albus" said Mr. Copper as he climbed out of Albus' cab and stepped onto the platform. Then a man in a nice blue suit walked over to them. "Mr. Copper, so nice to have you visit our railway" said the man. "The honor is all mine Mr. Lanes" said Mr. Copper. "So, who is this" said Mr. Lanes looking at Albus. "This is Albus, he is the fastest engine on the Grand Central" said Mr. Copper. "Nice to meet you sir" said Albus. "Same here" said Mr. Lanes. Then he turned to Mr. Copper "I expect you would like to see Selina now". "Yes, that would be great" said Mr. Copper. "Alright then, I'll show you the way" said Mr. Lanes, and he and Mr. Copper climbed into Albus' cab. Then they puffed away from the station.

Soon Albus pulled into a huge shunting yard. There were Coaches and freight cars everywhere. "Selina should be in one a shed near the loading dock" said Mr. Lanes. Albus chuffed all around the yards, until he found the loading dock.

Albus looked and smiled; there was a shed near the loading dock. And sticking out of the shed was Selina. However, she looked very different from other engines. It looked like her cab was facing the front, and her tender was coupled to the other end. But on her cab, was a smiling face. "ALBUS, it's SO good to see you" said Selina. "Same here, you know; you haven't changed a bit" said Albus with a smile. "I hope so, I like how I look" said Selina with a bigger smile "So what are you doing here"?

Then Mr. Copper and Mr. Lanes walked up to her. "Oh, hello sir" said Selina. "Hello Selina, I have someone for you to meet" said Mr. Lanes. He waved his hand over to Mr. Copper. "This is Mr. Copper; he is controller of the North Central Railway. He has come here to see if you are good enough to work on his railroad" said Mr. Lanes.

Selina was silent for a moment, and then she screamed out loud. "YA, I GET TO DO WORK" she yelled. It was so loud Albus wished he could cover his ears… if he had any. "Alright, calm down Selina. Mr. Copper has come to see IF you can work on his railroad" said Mr. Lanes. Selina's face went red "Sorry sir, so how can I prove I'm good enough"?

"Well, I need a freight engine, so if you can prove you are strong, you can join my railroad" said Mr. Copper. "I suggest we bring her back to the Grand Central and give her a trail" said Albus. Mr. Copper smiled "Great idea Albus" then he turned to Mr. Lanes. "Would that be alright" he asked. "Well, we don't have any work for Selina right now… so I say that's a great idea" said Mr. Lanes. Selina and Albus smiled "Get Ready for some hard work Selina" said Albus. "Never thought I'd hear those words again" said Selina with a laugh.

After Selina's driver and fireman had arrived and lit her fire, Mr. Lanes talked to her. "Now Selina, I expect you to be on your best behavior while at The Grand Central. You aren't just trying to impress Mr. Copper; you are supporting the Southern Pacific to" he said seriously. "Yes sir, I will do my best" said Selina. "Alright then, let's go" said Albus, and he started to puff away. Selina looked around "This may be the last time I see this place for a long time". And with that, her driver moved her out of her shed and fallowed Albus.

A few hours later, Albus and Selina pulled into Heartland Station. "Welcome to Heartland Station Selina" said Albus. Selina looked all over; she had never seen a station this big, not even on the Southern Pacific. "This place is huge" said Selina. "Well, now's not the time for sight-seeing; it's time for work" said Mr. Copper after climbing down from Albus' cab. "Okay sir, so what is my task" asked Selina.

"Well, I have to look and see what orders we have" said Mr. Copper, and he walked away towards his office.

But he wasn't gone long, and he soon came back with a piece of paper in his hands. "Good news Selina; there is a big load of stone to be taken to the yards. They need a strong engine, so this is your chance to prove you're the right engine to work on my railroad" said Mr. Copper.

Selina smiled "Yes sir, I won't let you down". Then Mr. Copper turned to Albus. "Albus, I want you to show Selina where the quarry is. If she does end up working here, she needs to learn the line" he said smiling. "Right sir" said Albus, and he puffed out of the station. "I'll do my best sir" said Selina as she fallowed Albus out of the station. "I hope you do" said Mr. Copper, and then he walked back to his office.

It wasn't long before Selina and Albus arrived at the quarry. Selina looked around at all the machines and workmen busy at work. "Wow, this place is really busy" said Selina as she and Albus rolled to a stop. "Yep, a quarry is never quiet" said Albus.

Then, Samantha rolled up to Albus. "Hi Albus, who's your friend" she asked with a smile. "This is Selina, she's on a trial. If she can prove she is a strong engine, she gets to work on the railroad" said Albus. "Wow, that's great. So I guess you're here to collect the stone train" said Samantha. "Yes, so where is it" asked Selina. "Fallow me" said Samantha, and she puffed away. "Alright, let's go" said Albus, and he fallowed Samantha. "Wait for me" said Selina, and she puffed after the two engines.

Samantha led Albus and Selina over to the loading dock, where workmen were loading the freight cars with stone. "Here you go" said Samantha, and she puffed off to do her work. But Albus and Selina didn't even say goodbye to Samantha, because they were staring at the load of stone. The train was very long, almost FORTY CARS!

"I didn't expect that many cars" said Albus "this may be too heavy". But Selina wasn't worried "Don't worry Albus, I can take this train" she said bravely. But was surprised "Are you shure" he asked in a concerned way. Albus could see the fire in Selina's eyes "yes, I will prove that I can work on this railway" she said fiercely. And then her driver reversed her back to the turntable to get her facing the right way.

When Selina had backed down onto the train, she looked at Albus. "I can do this Albus, I know I can" she said seriously. "I believe in you Selina, you go and prove you can work on this railroad" said Albus with a warm smile.

Selina smiled to, and then she spoke to her driver. "Okay, I'm ready… Let's go" she said confidently. So her driver opened the throttle, and began to move Selina. She groaned and huffed at the big load, and she slowly began to puff out of the quarry. "Good Luck Selina" said Albus. "Thanks Albus" said Selina as she puffed away. Soon she left the quarry and turned onto the main line.

Selina huffed and puffed as she pulled the heavy stone train. This was the biggest load Selina had pulled in a long time. Her pistons were hurting and her axels aced, but she continued to puff with all her might. "Must (huff) prove (huff) myself" huffed Selina. But soon, the train became easier to pull. "Wow, this is easier" she said as she continued to puff toward the yards.

But then, she arrived at a very steep hill. As she began to puff up it, the whole train began to go slower and slower. "The train is too heavy" said Selina's driver. "Maybe we should stop and call for help" said the fireman.

But Selina was determined to keep going. "No, I can do this" she said firmly. "But the train is slowing down" said the driver. "I can do it. I will prove I can work on this railroad" said Selina. Her face was red and she was crawling up the hill, but she didn't stop. Her driver thought for a moment, and then he turned to the fireman. "Shovel more coal in, we have a job to finish" he said seriously. The fireman nodded, and he began to shovel more and more coal into Selina's firebox.

Soon Selina was beginning to pick up speed. "We can do it" said Selina. "We will do it" said her driver.

At last, Selina reached the top of the hill. "I knew we could do it" said Selina. But then there was trouble. As soon as Selina puffed over the top, she began to pick up speed. "Probably want to slow down now" said Selina nervously. "I'm trying, but the trains too heavy" said the driver as he pulled on the brakes. But they didn't do much, and soon Selina was flying down the other side of the hill. "Whoa" screamed Selina as she flew down the tracks. They reached the bottom and raced past a signal box. The signalman saw them rush past, and he called ahead to warn the yards. "Watch out, and engine is coming in too fast" he to the yard manager. "Right, we'll be ready" he said before hanging up.

Soon Selina rushed into the yards, her wheels sparking as she tried to gain control. "Come on brakes, work" she said, still trying to hold back the train. But when Selina looked ahead, she saw that there were some cars filled with freight ahead. "Oh no, I've got to stop quickly" she said still trying to regain control. But then, and idea flew into her head. "I got it" she said happily. Then, Selina bumped the cars fiercely.  
Then, the train slowed down a little. She did it again, and again, and again. Soon she grinded to a complete stop; with the freight cars just a few inches from her face. Her driver climbed out of the cab and up to her. "Great job Selina, you stopped just in time" he said smiling. Selina smiled to "I'm just glad it's over". After her driver had uncoupled the cars, he moved Selina over some points that lead out of the yards towards Heartland Station.

That night, Selina was sitting on a line near Ramsey Sheds. She was telling the engines about her trial. "And when Mr. Copper heard about what happened, he said he needed time to make up his mind" said Selina. "Well, I'm shure you've proved yourself" said Albus. "Being able to stop a train of forty cars is pretty impressive" said Sam. "I couldn't have done it" said Samantha.

Selina's face went a little red "thank you guys, but just being able to stop a train isn't enough to convince Mr. Copper to let me stay". "Rubbish, you do belong here" said Rose. "This railroad could use an engine like you, and I'm not talking about your class" said Roku. "I agree" said Jaime. A small tear came into Selina's eye "Thanks guys that means a lot".

Then, a black car pulled up, and then Mr. Copper stepped out. He walked up to the sheds and looked at Selina. "Well Selina, I have thought hard about what happened today, and I have come to a decision" he said with a serious face. The engines, especially Selina, all held their breaths. Then, Mr. Copper smiled "I have decided to allow you to stay on my railroad. You were able to stop a very heavy freight train, and that, along with the fact that you did get the train to the yards, prove you are an engine I want on my railroad".

The engines were silent for a moment, and then they screamed louder than Selina did when she was told about her trail. "YAY' they all cheered "WELL DONE SELINA"! Selina smiled her biggest smile, and then she looked at Mr. Copper. "Oh thank you sir, you won't regret your decision" she said happily. "I hope so, now I expect you to be ready for tomorrow. Work on a railway never stops" said Mr. Copper, and he walked back to his car.

The engines continued to cheer, but Albus looked at Selina. "I always knew you could do it Selina" he said with a smile. Selina's face turned red "thank you Albus" she said nervously. Nothing could be better for Selina, because now she was here to stay.


	14. Enter the Steam Giants Part 2

Enter the Steam Giants Part 2

One day Mr. Copper was sitting in his office. Piles of paper where covering his desk. But this wasn't paperwork; they were descriptions of different types of Locomotives. There were many available from many manufacturers, like Roanoke shops, Baldwin, Lima, and ALCO. The papers described tender engines, tank engines, new engines, old engines, and many more.

Mr. Copper was looking through each paper, trying to find an engine that would work. Because even though Mr. Copper recently bought Selina, help was still needed. In fact, he still needed two more freight engines. But right now, he just needed to find one.

"Let's see" he said as he picked up a folder. He opened it and inside were engines currently for sale on the Chesapeake and Ohio Railway. Mostly he saw tank engines or medium sized tender engines.

"These won't work" he said as he flipped through the papers. He was just about to throw it away, when he reached the last paper.

The last page had a picture of a huge locomotive. "This looks like a strong engine" said Mr. Copper as he read over the facts about the engine. "A 2-6-6-6 Allegheny. This could be what we need" said Mr. Copper. He immediately found the number for the railway, and dialed them up.

A few days later, Sam was pulling a train of steel girders he had just collected from the Smelters. He had to take them to the construction site in the city. But he needed to stop at Heartland Station first; because a passenger train had to pass. When he reached the station, his driver stopped him just near the third platform. "Now, I wait" said Sam.

Well, he didn't have to wait long, because he soon heard the rumble of an engine approaching.

"Not long now" said Sam. But then, the sound of the engine became more and more quiet.

"What" said Sam, but then he was interrupted as a HUGE engine pulled up to platform 2. "Oh my" said Sam.

The other engine looked over at Sam, and it smiled. "Oh, hello. Who are you" asked the big engine. Sam was silent for a moment, but then he spoke. "Uh, my name is Sam. Who are you" asked Sam, still wondering why this engine was here.

"My name is Allie, nice to meet you" said Allie. Sam smiled

"So, I guess you're new" he asked.

"Yep, Mr. Copper bought me to help with the freight trains" said Allie.

"Well, that's good; we do need help. Me, Spike, Josh, and Selina can't do it all on our own" said Sam.

Then, Jaime thundered through the station, pulling twenty coaches. As soon as he left, a signal just ahead of Sam turned green. Sam looked at Allie "well I have to go. Hope you do well here". And with that, Sam puffed out of the station towards the city.

Allie watched Sam disappear from sight. "Okay, now what" she said as she sat near the platform. But then, Mr. Copper walked up to her.

"Allie, good to see you got here alright. Welcome to the Grand Central Railway" said Mr. Copper.

"Thank you sir, I can't wait to get to work" she said happily.

"Good, now I have your first job. There is a load of new machinery that has to go to the coaling plant. Once you are there, the plant manager will tell you what to do" said Mr. Copper. "Right sir" said Allie.

"Good, I hope you will prove to be a hard working engine" said Mr. Copper, and then he left.

"Right, let's go Allie" said the driver, and he pulled Allie out of the station.

Allie arrived at the yards where Otis had already arranged her train.

"Here you go," Otis said, "this is all the new Machinery that's going to the coaling plant."

"Thank you by the way I never caught your name," Allie said as she coupled up to the train, "My name is Allie; I'm the new freight engine."

"My name is Otis," Otis said, "I'm the shunter for engines with Knuckle Couplings like yourself. I'd love to tell you more but I've got to go get Albus' coaches."

Otis then went away while Allie puffed away with her heavy train. She was already used to doing coal trains but from what the Lima Locomotive Works said about her class they could go up to 50 mph carrying Troops. Allie was hoping she could get a chance to prove herself doing that considering that she wanted to show her full potential but first she had a job to do.

By the time Allie got to the coaling plant she could see that Jurina the Pennsy 0-6-0 Sloped Back Tender Engine was hustling about.

"Hello," Allie called, "I've bought the new machinery for the coaling plant."

"That's great but I can't stop to talk now," Jurina said, "We're in a crisis right now. Just leave it right where it is."

"What happened?" Allie asked as the plant manager came by.

"Oh good you brought the machinery we need," the manager said, "Jurina will move it into place later. Your next job is to take a long train of Coal to the Steel Mill. Jurina's already shunting the cars you need into place."

Allie nodded as her fireman uncoupled her from the train before he rejoined the driver in the cab and they went to find the loop line to turn Allie around. The Coaling Plant manager had it built in the event that the turntable wasn't working or if it needed to be replaced. Right now Allie was on the turntable being turned around but little did she know she was in for an earth shaking experience.

Bertha the Earth Elemental had snuck aboard Allie's train by hiding in the Caboose of the train. She was ready to show the railway just who the boss really was. Taking out a giant hammer, Bertha raised it and prepared to strike.

"Time to shake things up," Bertha sneered quietly as she began striking the ground with rapid hammer strikes.

Everyone in the area felt the shaking and buildings began cracking, coal cars began tipping and the machinery started falling apart.

"What's happening?" Allie asked her driver as they tried to keep their balance.

"It's an earthquake," her driver shouted, "Hang on."

Jurina was also feeling the shaking from the rails due to the quaking but since she worked in mines before so she was used to rockslides but she wasn't used to something like this.

After an hour of shaking the quake stopped as suddenly as it appeared and the plant looked like a warzone had hit and empty coal cars were derailed.

"Well I think I've done enough," Bertha sneered quietly as she put her brown cloak on and she put her hammer back on the sling on her back, "Time to get back."

Bertha's cloak then turned her invisible as she hid inside the caboose in Allie's coal train as Allie finally managed to regain her senses.

"That was a wild ride," Allie groaned as she felt a bit rattled, "You okay."

"I'm okay," her driver called, "But that was one unusual earthquake."

"I'll say but for now we've got work to do," Allie's fireman called, "let's get to work."

Allie then ran to the front of the mile and a half long coal train before she coupled up to the train and left as she dragged the heavy coal train all the way to the steel mill.

It was hard work, but soon she pulled into the steel mill. "Oh" huffed Allie as she came to a stop. "Well done Allie" said her driver. "Thanks" said a still tired Allie. A nearby workman uncoupled the train from Allie, and the Steel Works Manager arrived. "Thanks for the delivery Allie. We need this coal to heart our furnaces" said the Manger. "No problem sir" said Allie. "Now we have another delivery for you to make" said the manager.

Allie didn't expect that. She had hopped she could have a break, but it seemed that there was too much work to be done to have a break. "Yes sir, what is it" she asked. "We have a load of steel that has to be taken to the Weapons Factory. You will find the train out near the storage shed" said the manager. "Right sir" said the driver, and he reversed Allie out of the works and after switching the points, moved her over to the storage shed.

But when Allie arrived at the storage shed, she saw that there was already an engine there. But this engine looked very strange. It looked like someone had attached the front of the engine to a tender. There was also an enclosed cab, and attached to the cab was a smiling face.

When Allie reversed back onto her train, the other train looked over at her and smiled. "Hello there, who are you" asked the engine. "Oh, my name is Allie" said a nervous Allie. "Nice to meet you Allie. My name is Selina" she said with a smile. "Same here. So what are you doing" asked Allie.

"I'm taking this load of steel to the Munitions Factory. They need this steel to make them" said Selina. "What for" asked Allie. "For the" was all Selina could say before her driver gave two blasts of her whistle. "Oh, time for me to go. I hope we can talk again" said Selina as she puffed out of the Steel Works.

Allie was left, still wondering. "I wonder what the munitions are for" she thought to herself.

But then her driver gave two loud blasts of her whistle, meaning it was time for her to go. As Allie rolled out of the Steel Works, she kept on wondering.

"I'll ask my driver what they are for when we get to the weapons factory" she said to herself.

It wasn't long before Allie pulled into a small yard near the Weapons Factory. She pulled her train up to the loading dock and then stopped. Allie's fireman then uncoupled her from the train. The workmen got to work unloading the steel, and Allie's driver was giving Allie a quick look over.

Allie though now was a good time to ask about the munitions.

"Excuse me driver" said Allie. The driver heard Allie and walked up to her front. "What is it Allie" he asked. Allie was silent for a moment, she was nervous, but soon she was able to ask her question.

"Why was so much steel going to the munitions factory and the weapons factory" she asked nervously. Her driver looked at her for a moment, also as if he didn't want to say the answer. But then, he sighed sadly.

"Okay Allie, I'll tell you. So much steel is needed at the munitions factory and the weapons factory because munitions and weapons are needed for the war" said the driver. Allie was puzzled

"War, what war" she asked. Her driver sighed again

"There is a war going on in the east" he said sadly.

Allie was shocked; she didn't expect to hear that.

"What, a war in the east. Are we fighting" asked Allie.

"Not at the moment, but tensions between the US and Japan have been getting high. The US has a law to stay out of foreign affairs. But we did participate in WW1, so becoming part of this war could be a possibility" said the driver.

"We, I certainly hope not" said Allie. "You and me both" said the driver, and he walked back to the cab.

After Allie coupled to the train, her driver moved her out of the yards.

"So, where are we going" asked Allie.

"Mr. Copper told us to take the train to the yards. He said another engine would take it from there" said the driver.

"Hm, I wonder why" she asked herself. But she decided to forget it and focus on working.

And it wasn't long before Allie rolled into the yards with her train. The sun was beginning to set, which means work was almost done. Allie stopped on a side track and her fireman uncoupled her from the train.

"Is that it" asked Allie.

"That's it, time to go home" said the driver. So Allie switched off the side track and headed towards the shed on the other side of the yard.

Once she arrived she and Selina began to talk about the recent events as well as the war that was going on in the east.

"Selina is it true that we're going to be fighting a war in the east?" Allie asked.

"For now no but what my driver says is true and if tensions with Japan rise then we may have to fight," Selina said, "And here's what worries me. It's about Matthias and Roku."

"Matthias and Roku? Who are they?"

"Matthias is a German Steam Engine and Roku's a Japanese Passenger Engine. From what Albus said they're very reliable and two of the big four. They're in charge of two of this Railway's Four Main passenger Services but if we end up in the war then people may not like them just because of their nationality."

"I see so what can we do? There has to be something."

Selina didn't answer Allie because she didn't have an answer to that question. As they were talking they didn't notice that Bertha was outside hearing everything that was said. She still had her cloak on and was right beside the goods shed.

'This is much more dangerous than I thought,' The Earth Elemental thought, 'If we do end up dragged into this war then the best thing we elementals can do is at least make things easier for our country and the railroads. For now the Axis Powers of Japan, Italy, and Germany are our enemy.'

Bertha then went home but as she did so she used her earth powers to fill the Coal Bunkers up so as to at least make everything bit easier.

Meanwhile Mr. Copper was in his office looking over the reports and about the information that Lima Locomotive Works had on Allie.

'If what Lima says about Allie is true and she can go the distance with Troops and Mail then we'll need another engine to replace her on the Coal Drags,' Mr. Copper thought, 'Hopefully that engine I ordered from the Union Paciffic comes in soon cause if the war does break out then the Grand Central Railroad and the Narrow Central Railroad will need all the help we can get".


	15. Enter the Steam Giants Part 3

Enter the Steam Giants Part 3

War: A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state.

This is the definition of war. However, most people would describe war as a battle between two places that tear lives apart, or all out destroys them.

Right now, War was raging in the Far East. Germany, Italy, and Japan were in conflict with Britain, Soviet Union, France and China. Currently, the United States had pledged to stay out of foreign affairs, and the engines on the Grand Central were pleased with this decision.

The engines preferred to live in a country where they didn't have to worry about being attacked. They did feel bad for the innocent people and engines currently being affected by the war, but they never wished to switch places. To them, work is the best thing you can do to help.

One early morning at the yards, Allie and Selina were up and chatting. Their fires had been lit and they were waiting to head off to work. "And I heard that the first German air raids on London have begun. Most people have been evacuated, and a good part of the city has been destroyed" said Selina. "This is horrible" said Allie. "I know, but what can we do" asked Selina. "I don't know" said Allie.

"Anyway, I'm more worried about Roku and Matthias" said Selina. "Why" Allie asked a little confused. "Just think. Roku is Japanese, and Matthias is German. Japan and Germany are part of the Axis of power. They're the enemies" said Selina. "So" said Allie. "SO, people may not like them because of that" said Selina.

Allie was surprised "you think" she asked. "Yep, we just have to wait and see what happens" said Selina. Then, her driver gave her two blasts of her whistle, and then she puffed out of the shed to her first job.

Selina's first job was to collect a train of logs from the logging station and take them to Heartland Station. There, Sam and Jake would take them to the lumber yard, where they would be cut up and used for furniture and other things.

When Selina arrived at the logging station, Tina and Lucy were busy shunting cars, and helping to load logs. "Hello" said Selina as she stopped near the loading dock. Tina and Lucy looked at Selina and gasped. "Wow, you're really big" said Tina. "The biggest engine I've ever seen" said Lucy. Selina's face went red "thank you" she said nervously. "So how can we help you" asked Tina? "We were supposed to pick up a train of logs" said Selina's driver. "Oh, you mean that really long train. Unfortunately we can't pull it. You'll have to come to it" said Lucy. "Okay then" said Selina. So Tina showed Selina where the train was, and soon she was coupled on. "Well, thanks for arranging the train for me girls" said Selina as she puffed away. "No problem, have a nice day" said the two small engines.

Soon Selina pulled into Heartland Station. There weren't many people around, and the only other engine there was Jake. When Selina stopped, Jake looked over at here. "Hey Selina, thanks for bringing the train" said Jake. "No problem Jake, but I hope you and Sam are strong, because this train will be heavy for you two" said Selina.

Then, Sam steamed in and pulled up alongside Jake. "Hello you two. I'm ready to take this train" said Sam happily. "Then let's get going" said Jake. So Selina was uncoupled from the train, and used some points to switch onto another track. Jake and Sam also switched points, and they coupled onto each other, and then they coupled to the train. "Well, by Selina" said Jake and Sam, and the two puffed away to the lumber yard.

"Alright, time to get back to work" said Selina. But before she could even move, she felt a rumble and heard something approaching. "Oh no, please don't let it be another earthquake" said a scared Selina. But it wasn't an earthquake, because then a GIANT locomotive pulled up to platform one.

"Oh my" said Selina. This engine was much bigger than her, and probably even bigger than Allie. It was a 4-8-8-4 steam locomotive. The engine looked over at her and smiled. "Hello there. Who are you" asked the engine. "Oh, my name is Selina. Who are you" she asked nervously. "My name is Hercules. I'm a Big Boy class locomotive. Nice to meet you" he said with a warm smile. Then, Selina smiled to "Same here". But then, her driver gave two big blasts of her whistle. "Oh, that means it's time for me to go. Goodbye Hercules, nice to meet you" said Selina, and she rolled out of the station towards her next job.

"Goodbye Selina" said Hercules. Now he had to wait to be assigned his first job. He didn't have to wait long though, because then Mr. Copper walked up to him. "Aw, Hercules, good to see you got here fast" said Mr. Copper. "Not any problem for me sir" said Hercules. "Right, now I have your first job. Yesterday Selina collected a train of weapons and took them to the yards. Your job is to take the train to Bigg City. It will be unloaded and stored on a ship in the port before being taken overseas" said Mr. Copper. "Right sir" said Hercules, and he rolled out of the station towards the yards.

When he arrived, he soon found his train on a side track. His fireman switched the points, and Hercules reversed onto the train. His fireman coupled his up, and then climbed back into the cab.

"Ready to roll" said Hercules. "Right, let's get going" said the driver.

But before the driver could even opened the throttle, a loud whistle echoed through the yard. "Who, what's that" asked Hercules. Well he soon got his answer, because then a Union Pacific 4-6-6-4 locomotive pulled up next to Hercules. It was coupled to a long train with crates full of Munitions.

Hercules looked at the engine and smiled. "Hi there, I'm Hercules. Who are you" he asked in a cheerful way. The other engine smiled to "My name is Xander, nice to meet you" he said happily. "Are you new here" asked Hercules. "Yep, I just arrived yesterday. How long have you been here" asked Xander?

"I've only been here for a few hours" said Hercules. Xander was silent for a minute, and then he burst out laughing. "SO, we're BOTH new engines" he laughed. "Yep" said Hercules with a smile. "That is funny. Right, now I have to leave; I have to get my train to Bigg City" said Xander. Hercules was surprised "Hey, I'm going there to". "Really, well isn't that a coincidence" said Xander. Then, an idea flew in Hercules's funnel. "Hey, since we're both going there, we don't we go together" he asked. "Going together, can we do that" asked Xander. "Well, the track to Bigg city is a four way, so two engines can travel parallel to it" said Xander's driver.

Xander smiled "Well in that case, let's go". "Great" said Hercules happily. So their drivers moved the two engines out of the yards, and soon they were thundering down the line towards Bigg City.

Ten hours later, the two engines were nearing Bigg City. But first they had to stop to get some more coal. "We're nearly there Xander" said Hercules. "That's good, we need to get there and unload our trains as fast as we can" said Xander. Soon both of their tenders were full, and they were soon back on their way to Bigg City.

Soon they entered the city, and were amazed by its size. "They don't call it Bigg City for nothing" said Xander.

"You said it" said Hercules as they awed at the city. But it wasn't long before they left the city and arrived at Bigg City Port. They puffed onto a concrete dock, and stopped just beside a ship that was anchored next to it. The two engines saw a huge crane lift cargo from nearby barges onto the ship. "Just think, all those munitions and weapons are going to be used overseas in the war" said Hercules.

"Yep, and we helped with it" said Xander.

"At least the Navy's being smart not to give us both munitions and fuel at the same time," Said a new voice. Both of the engines saw that it came from the Tramper which had the word Vesuvius warren on its side, "That's what they did with the Naval Tramper Kraka Toa and she ended up being sunk. That's to that idiot Bluenose. Oh by the way my name's Vesuvius I'm one of the four Naval ships here."

"My name is Xander and the Big Boy Locomotive next to me is Hercules, so why are you here?" Xander asked, "Are you here to take the Ammunitions and the Weapons?"

"No the ammunition is for Shasta and the Weapons are for Etna," Vesuvius said, "I'm here to take the explosives."

"But isn't it dangerous to be loaded with explosives in the same area as Weapons and Ammunitions?" Hercules asked, "And who's bringing the explosives."

"Yes that's dangerous but taking Munitions and Fuel aboard the same ship is even more dangerous. That's why I'm the third of the four trampers to be loaded. As for who's bringing the Explosives that's the job of the Z Stacks," Vesuvius said, "I'll say this about them. They're the bravest tugs to take on the most dangerous jobs and I even told them that myself. From what I can tell they're earning more in three of those trips than what the Star Tugs are getting in 20 Garbage Barges, Ferry Trips or Steel Tows."

"Be nice Vesuvius," Shasta said, She was the tramper being loaded with the Munitions, "Just because you like the Z Stacks for their willingness to handle the dangerous jobs doesn't mean you have to look down on the Star Tugs."

"Shasta's right," Etna said as she was the trapper being loaded with the weapons, "Besides these are dangerous times and so are our jobs. You should see Saint Helen. She's the one being loaded with fuel and she's not to be loaded till the rest of us are out of here with our loads."

"Thanks for reminding me but the big question is Where is Roku?" Saint Helen said before noticing the three Z Stacks Zorran, Zebedee and Zak bringing in the Explosives. "Vesuvius your explosives are here."

The three tugs pulled up to Vesuvius with their barges in tow. "See, I told you blokes we'd get here on time and in one piece" said Zorran as some dock workers tied his barge to the dock. "Oh, uh, ya you did Zorran" said Zug. "Whatever, I just want to get this job over with" said Zebedee.

"Nice to see you three" said Vesuvius "Thanks for bringing the explosives". "Not a problem. Z Stacks are always ready to do dangerous jobs" said Zorran. "Ya were not afraid. We are brave" said Zug. "Like when we helped with the fire that happened on Kraka Toa" said Zebedee.

"I thought it was the fire chief, sunshine, and Big Mac who helped while you sat scared in the back" said Shasta. The three tugs went silent and their faces lit up.

Then, Shasta's horn sounded, and her anchor began to rise. "Oh, looks like it's time for me to go" she said happily. "Well, goodbye Shasta. Be careful overseas" said Etna. "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be back as soon as I can" said Shasta as she pulled away from the docks and headed out towards the sea.

But now that Shasta was gone, Zorran, Zug, and Zebedee could see Xander and Hercules now. "Whoa" said Zug "those are some big engine". "Ya, biggest engines I've ever seen" said Zebedee.

But Zorran looked unimpressed "ya, they're big. So what". Well the two engines were surprised. "What do you mean so what" asked Xander angrily. "Well, you two may be big, but size isn't everything. And in the end, your still just big flashy show offs" said Zorran. Hercules and Xander were surprised, they thought Zorran was bad news. But before the two could reply to his statement, there was a loud horn sound. The three tugs and the two engines looked around.

"What was that" asked Xander. "I know what it is, it's" was all Zorran could say before a very big Yellow and Black tug pulled up to the pier. "Hello there Zorran, and what might you be up to now" asked the big tug. "Nothing at all Hercules, we were just having a chat with these two engines" said Zorran. "Really, and what were you talking about" asked the tug named Hercules. "He was saying that we were big flashy show offs" said Xander. Hercules chuckled "I knew Zorran would do something like this".

Then, Hercules looked at the barges attached to the three tugs. "Well, would you look at that. Your barges have been unloaded. Looks like you three can leave now" he said with a smile. The three tugs looked at their barges, and Hercules was right.

"Oh, looks like they are. Well, I guess that means we'll be going. Don't want to make Captain Zero angrily right" said Zorran. "Oh, yes. Right Zorran" said Zug. So they the two tugs moved away towards the Zero Pier.

But Zebedee stayed around for a moment. He looked at the two engines. "Just want to apologize. Zorran has always been like this" he said with a small frown. The two engines were surprised, they didn't expect to hear that from Zebedee. "Oh, well, thanks Zebedee" said Xander. "Ya, thanks" said Hercules.

"Right, well, I should be going" said Zebedee, and he drove after Zorran and Zug.

"Well that takes care of those tugs" said the big tug Hercules. Then he looked at the two engines. "I never got to introduce myself. My name is Hercules. I'm Captain Star's Ocean Going tug" he said with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you. My name's Xander" said the big 4-6-6-4. "And my name is Hercules" said the Big Boy next to Xander.

Hercules (the tug) was silent for a moment, before him and Hercules (the engine) burst out laughing. "What do you know; we have the same name" said the engine. "Ya, this is strange" said the tugboat.

But the two were interrupted as a grey tugboat pulled up to them, blowing its horn. "Attention, Attention, you there, yes you. What are you three doing laughing when Military business is going on. Stop your chatting now and get back to work, or I'll" said the tug firmly. "Or you'll what Bluenose" asked Hercules (tug) in an annoyed tone. "Oh, I see you don't know how to respect your superiors Hercules. I hope these two big lugs know better" said Bluenose in his tough military voice.

Hercules (engine) and Xander were very annoyed. "And what right do you have to call us that and tell us what to do" asked Xander. "This is a military job. I am a military tug. So, you are under my jurisdiction" said Bluenose in his MV again. "Yes, I am under jurisdiction; Captain Star's" said Hercules (tug). "And were under Mr. Copper's jurisdiction" said Xander.

Bluenose was about to reply, but then a dock worker came up to him. "Bluenose, you are needed at the Base up north, new boats are coming from overseas and they need help checking them for anything dangerous".

"Right" said Bluenose, then he looked at the three. "Well, this is your lucky day. I must leave, but be warned. If this happens again, I will make shure you learn a lesson about respecting the military, especially in these days of war" said Bluenose as he reversed away from the docks, and then headed off.

Hercules (tug) huffed "I must say though; he's right. We do need to respect the military in days of war". "I'll respect anyone from the military that isn't him" said Hercules (engine) huffily. "Same here" said Xander. But then, Xander's driver came up to the two. "That's it guys, we're unloaded. Time to head back" he said to the two.

The engines looked over are Hercules. "Well, time for us to go" said Hercules (engine). "Hope we can talk the next time we come here" said Xander. Hercules (tug) smiled "Well it was nice meeting you two as well. If you're ever in Bigg City again, just come by the dock and ask for me and I'll be happy to talk".

"Will do" said Xander. Then his and Hercules' (engine) drivers reversed them down the line and away from the docks.

Soon the two engines were thundering down the line back towards The Grand Central. "It was really nice meeting Hercules" said Xander. "Ya, but I could have done without meeting Zorran, Zug, and Bluenose. But I have to say that Zebedee was the only polite one of the three Zed Stacks" said Hercules (engine). "I feel the same way" said Xander. The two continued to talk all the way back to the Grand Central.

Later that evening, Hercules was just returning to the Star Tugs Pier. All the other tugs where already there, chatting about the day. "Hello there everyone" said Hercules. "Hey Hercules" said the tugs. "So did you do anything interesting today" asked Sunshine. "As a matter of fact I did. I meet two new engines from the Grand Central. They were delivering Weapons and Munitions" said Hercules with a smile. "Really, what are they like" asked Top Hatt. So Hercules told the tugs about the two engines.

When he had finished, all the tugs where smiling. "So what do you think of them" asked Hercules. Ten Cents was the first to reply, and it was what all the other tugs where thinking.

"Based on what I've heard… they're okay in my books" he said with a warm smile.


	16. Enter the Steam Giants Part 4

Enter the Steam Giants Part 4

Work on the Grand Central never stops, even in times of war. The Grand Central has many jobs, weather it ranges to work on the railroad, or even ones that are far away. The engines all work hard to get the work done fast and on time.

One day at the coaling plant, Jurina was happily shunting coal cars. Jurina was the only engine that worked at the coaling plant, which meant she had a lot of work to do. It ranged from loading cars to shunting them for other engines. But she didn't mind, she likes the hard work.

Right now, she was arranging a train that was to be taken to Bigg City Port. One of the jobs for the engines on the Grand Central is supplying the Star Tugs and Zed Stacks with coal.

Soon she had shunted the last car onto the thirty car train.

"Ready to roll" said Jurina as she switched onto the line next to the train.

"Now the only thing left is for the engine to come and collect it" said the driver after he reset the points.

And not a moment later, Jurina heard the sound of a steam train approaching.

"Right on time" said Jurina.

Then, a Norfolk and Western Y Class 2-8-8-2 pulled into the coaling plant.

Jurina stared in awe at the big engine. It was almost as big as Xander, Selina, Hercules, and Allie. The big engine saw that Jurina was looking at him and smiled.

"Hey there, like what you see" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Jurina quickly looked away and blushed

"Sorry, I was just amazed by your size." she said nervously. The big engine chuckled

"You're not the first, its common when engines see me to stare. My name is Andrew, what's yours" he asked nicely.

Jurina looked at him and smiled "My name's Jurina, I'm the main engine here. You need coal cars, you come talk to me".

"I'll remember that. But anyway, I'm actually here to collect a train of coal cars" said Andrew.

Jurina gave a smug smile "oh, you mean this train?" she asked looking over at the train she had arranged.

"Yep, that's the one" said Andrew "Now I just have to get turned around. Where's the turntable" he asked Jurina.

"Turntables busted, but we do have a loop line. It's over there" said Jurina looking to a set of points near the coal loader.

"Thanks" said Andrew, and he rolled over to the line.

After Andrew had been turned around, he carefully backed down onto the train. The fireman made sure he was attached, and when he was, he was ready to go.

"Thanks for the chat Jurina, see ya around" said Andrew as he puffed out of the coaling plant.

"Bye Andrew" said Jurina, and then she left to find more freight cars.

Later Andrew was roaring down the main line towards Bigg City. He was moving so smoothly, that even the cars were happy. "He's a very good freight puller" they said to themselves. And Andrew was also enjoying himself. He liked running down the line, with the wind wiping his face and the signal light showing green. And whenever he stopped for coal and water, he took in the nature or enjoyed the new sights. However, he also liked it when he rolled into a big station or yard, and all the people or engines looked in awe at him. But he only enjoys that once in a while.

A few hours later, Andrew arrived in Bigg City. As he puffed through the city, many people looked and waved at him. Andrew's driver blew the whistle in response. And Andrew was enjoying his time in the city.

But soon he left the city and arrived in Bigg City Port. He puffed past many docks, where ships were being loaded and unloaded. Then, he arrived at the coaling depot.

His driver pulled the train up to the unloading dock, and stopped Andrew just beyond the dock.

"Alright, let's start unloading" said one of the dock workers. Then a nearby crane spun around and used a giant bucket to start unloading Andrew's cars.

While Andrew was waiting for his cars to be unloaded, he decided to look at the scenery. All around him, he could see buildings, water, and barges. But, then he saw that a big tugboat was near the dock, with a barge that was being loaded with coal. Andrew decided to introduce himself.

"Hi there" said Andrew to the tug. The tugboat looked over at Andrew.

"Are you talking to me" asked the Tug.

"Yes I am. My name is Andrew. Who are you" asked Andrew.

The tugboat smiled

"My name is Big Mac. Nice to meet you Andrew, are you new, I haven't see you before" asked Big Mac.

"Yep, I was purchased by the Grand Central to do coal runs to Bigg City Port. Now you and the Zed Stacks will have plenty of coal" said Andrew.

"Great, thanks for your help" said Big Mac with a friendly smile.

Soon the two were chatting away like old friends. Andrew talked about his life on his old railway, and Big Mac told about his life in the port.

But an hour later, Andrew's driver interrupted the twos conversation.

"Were done here Andrew. Now we have to go collect empty fuel tankers and take them to the Grand Central Oil Depot" said the driver, and then he rejoined the fireman in the cab.

Andrew looked over at Big Mac.

"Sorry Big Mac, I have to go" he said slightly sad.

"No problem. Work comes first" said Big Mac with a smile, which Andrew returned.

Then, Andrew's driver moved Andrew forward towards the dock with the empty fuel tankers.

Andrew arrived at the dock where the empty fuel cars were sitting in a long row. The train was so big, that Andrew was sure that it wouldn't have fitted on a normal dock.

The one that Andrew and the cars were currently on was very big. It looked like it could have six big cargo ships tied to it and there would still be room to spare.

In fact, there was already ship tied near Andrew's train. It was painted in navy grey and had the words _Saint Helen _written on the bow.

Andrew's driver carefully reversed him back onto the train. But they couldn't set off yet, as a passenger train was to pass through in a few minutes, so they had to wait.

"Now what" said Andrew? That was one problem with Andrew; he didn't like having nothing to do. He looked around, seeing if there was something to occupy his time. Then, he looked to his left and saw that the big cargo ship was still tied onto the dock.

"Weird, I can see cargo on the deck. So it must be full, so why isn't it leaving" he wondered to himself.

Then, an idea flew into his smoke box. He remembered the nice conversations he had with Jurina and Big Mac. So surely he could start a conversation with this ship while it was still here.

"Hello there" said Andrew. The big ship looked down at the Norfolk sitting beside her. "Oh hello, I didn't see you there. Who are you" the ship asked nicely.

"My name is Andrew. I'm guessing you're Saint Helen" he asked.

"Yep, but you can just call me Helen. All the other tugs and engines do" said Helen with a slight laugh.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You look life your full and ready to leave" asked Andrew.

"Full, no honey, I'm only half full. The oil drums on deck where just tied down there so they can be quickly unloaded when I get to my destination" said Helen.

"Oh, so are you waiting for more cargo. I expect you could carry things like weapons and munitions" said Andrew.

But it looked like Andrew said the wrong thing, because then Helen got angry.

"WHAT, TAKE FUEL AND MUNITIONS ON THE SAME SHIP? ARE YOU CRAZY" she screamed. Andrew was surprised

"What's so wrong with taking them on the same ship" he asked.

Now, Helen was confused. "Are you new around here" she asked.

"Ya, I'm the newest engine on the Grand Central Railway" said Andrew.

"Then I guess you don't know what happened the last time they loaded Fuel and Munitions on the same ship" she said sternly.

"What happened" asked a curious Andrew?

"Twenty years ago, the Star Tugs and Zed Stacks where in charge of loading the steamer Kraka Toa with fuel and munitions. But so was Bluenose, that naval twit. He was so busy barking orders at the others that he accidentally hit a barge loaded with oil drums. The drums spilled their oil and caught fire. Soon all the oil and munitions were on fire. There were huge explosions, so big that they blew up the oil refinery, half the dock, and even half sank Kraka Toa. They took her to a navy ship yard, and he just barely made it. It took a few years, but she was eventually repaired. But now she refuses to work for the navy. So now she's a cargo ship. Now do you see why it's a bad idea?" she asked when she finished.

Andrew was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I didn't know something like that could happen. I'm sorry I didn't know I can only imagine what Kraka Toa feels" said Andrew sadly.

Then Helen gave a small smile "It's okay, like you said, you didn't know. But now you do, so you've learned. And that is what is important". Andrew looked up at here and returned the smile.

Then, a large engine rolled by with a passenger train. Soon after it was gone, Andrew's signal turned green. This meant that Andrew had to go. He looked up at Helen

"Well I have to go. Goodbye Helen" he said smiling.

Helen smiled back "Goodbye Andrew. Remember, if were both in Bigg City at the same time, we'll stop and have a chat".

Then, Andrew's wheels began to move and his whistle blew loudly.

"Bye Helen" said Andrew as he puffed away.

"Bye Andrew" Helen shouted at the departing engine.

That night, Andrew had arrived at the Grand Central Oil Depot. He reversed his train into a siding, were another engine would give it tomorrow. After he had been uncoupled, his driver moved him out of the Oil Depot and onto the Main Line.

But as Andrew moved along the track, he thought of the day he had. He had started his new life on the Grand Central, had taken two long trains, and had made 3 new friends. "Not a bad first day" he said as he carried on towards his shed.


End file.
